Bitter Chocolates
by MOFOSTAN
Summary: Taken place in a Japanese high school: Wendy, the class president, is shunned by the school and her peers after a messy break-up with Stan. Although always smiling she denies her loneliness. Craig, a lonely watcher notices her and befriends her.
1. Chocolate Rain

"Um, everyone voted on what to do for the school festival right?" The student council president asked the class.

As the class nodded and loudly said "yes" in unison, she took hold of the "wise box" and shook it side to side, up and down. The "wise box" was actually a shoe box with a thin rectangle cut in the middle so each student can slip in their choice. The students named it the "wise box" because it solved almost any problem in the class. The class president believed in an anonymous system. The teacher was off getting coffee in the vending machines and to the teacher's lounge.

After shaking the box thoroughly, the class president uncovered the "wise box" and picked a piece of paper with her eyes closed, looking away from it. She unfolded the paper and the answer was revealed.

"Chocolate Factory." The class president said aloud.

The students stood in silence as they contemplated the event in their head, their faces went from determined focus to awe. The class clown, Clyde, stood abruptly from his desk shouting, "That's so cool!" The rest of the class laughed lightly as they agreed with smiles.

The class president smiled as she turned to the class, "Which student came up with a good idea?" Everyone looked around but no one stepped up to say it was them. "Come on, don't be shy." She beamed.

After a long while she decided to give up on who it was. The entire class was buzzing on ideas for the Chocolate factory. The boys and girls in the kitchen would be dressed in chocolate brown and have white lace and elegant design. Half the students would switch shifts. Half of those would make the chocolate, the other half serve the incoming students in oompa loompa costumes, but cute or cool ones of course. Then there will be one boy and one girl in a Willy Wonka costumes in the front door welcoming the costumers. The other whole half of the students would be away to enjoy the school festival. There would be candies of all sorts and each table would have a mini chocolate fountain to dip the candies and fruits in. Sweet tea would be served, all types of Danishes, sweet cakes, cupcakes, and cream filled delights as well. Strawberries would be the main fruit, followed by peaches, raspberries, bananas, and cherries. Each student leaving would receive a miniature gift bag containing a bar of chocolate, a giant swirled lollipop, dot candy, a large marshmallow, and an even smaller bag of corn candy. If the half the school didn't have at least a cavity by the end of the festival, it would have been a failure.

The issue of money to get all the luxuries came across, but the class president was prepared with such a dismay. She decided that she would cover two thirds of the expenses with her allowance money that she has always saved up. It's not important money anyways, she just never found a need to spend it all, unlike her best friend who would spend it all on a day of shopping in the mall. The class president had a fiarly rich family and a large allowance, so she found it no problem. Although the other students felt guilty and didn't let her cover all the expenses, they all decided to give a portion of their money into the expenses, all except the poorest student in class. His name was Kenny McCormick.

"Great so we can start decorating everything during summer break which starts in three days." The class president announced as the lunch period started.

She went to her desk to collect money for anpan in the cafeteria. "Wendy!" a voice behind the class president called out. She turned to see her best friend walking towards her. "I can't meet up with you at lunch today; I'll be eating with Kyle again today."

Truthfully the class president was a bit disappointed, but she put that aside to cheer and support her friend in her relationship with the smartest boy in class. "Its okay, Bebe." She responded with a masked smile. "I need to go over the English homework anyways. I just can't get contractions clearly. I keep confusing 'you're' and 'your'."

"Oh, Wendy, you're always studying. You know I always hated the English language, I would much prefer something cool like French or Spain." Bebe complained.

"It's Spanish, Bebe." Wendy giggled. "Well if you want to graduate, you need to know English at least. Just Japanese isn't going to get you a diploma."

"I'll just have Kyle tutor me." She said waving as she ran to clutch at Kyle's arm. He blushed as he turned back to wave bye to Wendy. She waved back to both of them.

Truth is, she would like to join them, and Bebe asked her to, but after her messy break up with Stan in middle school, everyone blamed her and shunned her. They all sympathized with Stan and comforted and pitied him. No one ever thought that he ignored her so much she felt isolated and lost. No one ever considered how heavy her heart felt whenever she tried to make plans with him but he blew her off nonchalantly for his friends. It's not that she was an attention whore, or was demanded of his every waking moment. She just wanted to spend time with him, at least once a week. They saw each other a lot in elementary and in the beginning of middle school they went on regular dates, and he still had time for his friends. It was perfect. Then suddenly in the second year of middle school, he gave the excuse for a giant baseball tournament. She thought since he hated baseball that he was only trying to please his parents. So she waited patiently for all of baseball season. Then when it was finally over and his team reluctantly won, she asked him to a movie. He denied, saying he needed to rest. She still let him be, but after a few months, she grew restless. He even stopped hanging out with her after school. The study sessions stopped and then Valentines came up. She gave him chocolates as always but he awkwardly took it and said he'd eat it later. He stuffed it in his bag, but about two months after when she was gathering her things after school she noticed he left his bag.

She picked it up with the intention of giving it back to him, but an inconsiderate boy was running in the halls and bumped her to the ground. All of Stan's possessions went flying to the marbled floor. She immediately started gathering them to put them back inside the back neatly, but she found the chocolates unopened in his sack. Luckily there were no other students in the halls because she started to cry. She showed up hours later on his door step. He thanked her for bringing his bag. She asked if they could take a walk and talk for a while. He said he had some homework to finish, but she gave him a serious look of pained determination. He sighed and reluctantly came out to walk with him.

"_A boy pushed me in the hallways when I found your bag." Wendy said as they took small steps on the side of the road. _

"_Oh…um, ok." Stan said distracted as he stared up at the trees._

_Wendy felt tears stung her eyes. __**"He didn't even ask if I was okay."**__ She thought as she clutched her skirt as she walked._

"_All your stuff fell out." She said, her head still looking down._

"_What? Did you get all my stuff?" Stan said, not even considering how sore her hip was with each step she took, and how painful it was to reach for his things on the floor as her hip throbbed. __**"How could he, he doesn't care."**_

"_Yeah, but I saw the chocolates I gave you on Valentines." She said._

"_Huh… Oh yeah! That. Dude, sorry. Just slipped my mind." He said with a careless smile._

_Wendy stopped walking, halting Stan in surprise. She looked up with tearful eyes, "Do you still love me?" She said directly._

"_Wendy, you're overreacting for a box of chocolates." He said without emotion._

"_I made those. You know I'm not good at cooking; I spend all night on them. I didn't even have time to study for the test the day later from cleaning up the kitchen. I was so tired I couldn't even look at a book after I was done cleaning. I failed the test, but I didn't make a big deal of it. You didn't even say thank you. You never even gave me chocolates on White day. You said you forgot. Still I didn't make a big deal." She said, wiping away her oncoming tears._

_Stan sighed. "Sorry, babe." He said as he hugged her. "I didn't know how important it was to you." _

"_Liar." She said._

"_What? I apologized. The fuck?" He said, irritated._

"_You never answered my question. How can I believe you if you can't even say it anymore." She said glaring up at him with tearful eyes._

"_Say what?" He glared back._

"_I asked you if you still loved me." She said, he was taken aback. "Well? Do you still love me, Stan?" _

"_I… Wendy… how…" He looked around as if trying to find a distraction. "I…"_

_She pushed him softly but with effect away. "Don't even bother. We're through."_

"_What?" Stan asked, his face looked literally broken._

"_Nothing you can say can take me back. I gave you all the chances, yet you've brushed me off ever since baseball season. You don't love me. You hesitated." She said._

"_Wendy, I'm sor-" He said, leaning his hand to her._

_She smacked it away and ran off saying, "Next time have the guts to break up with me rather than stringing me along like that."_

_She spent all of Sunday on her bed crying and eating ice cream. She had to exercise the pounds she gained afterwards of course._

Of course Wendy was more mature now; she is a 2nd year in high school now. Still, no one wanted in class, except Bebe and sometimes Tweak, wanted to hang around her. They just put of cheerful smiles in class, but they whispered behind her back. Whore, bitch, cold, insensitive, horrible, mean, heartbreaker. She's heard them all. Still she loved to be class president and she wanted to make all the students happy in the class. They say they felt guilty letting her spend so much money on the festival, but she knows how they really feel. _"I don't want to accept money from that pretentious whore." _ Something along the lines of that anyways.

She stood in line for her anpan, but half way she gave up. She didn't feel up to much today. She decided to go to the school roof since Tweak was still sick at home since yesterday. She had the key a janitor gave her. She sat against the wall and took out her phone. She opened the alarm tab on her phone. She planned to set an alarm for when lunch ended.

"What time was it again…?" She said thinking aloud.

"12:15." A nasal voice from behind spoke in monotone.

She turned to see Craig Tucker. He was notorious for being quiet and broody. People assumed him to be a delinquent or a secret gang leader. Others went as far as to say he was a serial killer, since he seemed so unfeeling and apathetic to everything. He was in constant trouble for fights and for flipping the bird to everything that moved.

"Oh… thanks." She said punching in the numbers and setting the alarm.

He sat next to her. "Ms. Class President." He said in English with a rough Japanese accent.

"Can I help you?" She said, a bit irritated.

"Don't you ever get tired?" He asked in Japanese.

"Of being class president? No, never." She answered.

"No, not of that." He said.

"Then what?" She asked.

He turned to her and said with a serious face. "Of being alone all the time?"

She sat there gaping, her blush growing. _"How did he…"_

"Don't try and deny it, the entire school is brainwashed to hate you by Stan, right? Doesn't it bother you?" He said sipping a bitter juice she didn't notice he had.

Her shock waned as she lowered her head to stare at the phone in her hands.

"_Wow! That's such a cool phone!" Stan said as the two were about 13 years old and walking in a carnival._

"_Thanks! My Mom said I should get one so that if I get lost I can call her. It's a simple design, but I wouldn't want anything complicated." She said blushing from the smile he gave her. This was just before the baseball season._

"_My girlfriend is so cool." Stan bragged aloud, making Wendy blush even more._

"_You're cool too Stan." She said with a red face._

_Suddenly as she was walking, a hand came to her vision. Stan held her jaw line and brought their faces together. They kissed and for a long time too._

_When Stan parted he whispered "I love you" against her lips._

_Wendy's whole face was scarlet. Then she realized, "Wait, you didn't vomit." _

_Stan turned back surprised as he realized that fact. Stan barfed everytime she came too close near him. _

_Wendy smiled as she hugged him. "That's so cool!" She squealed._

_Meanwhile Stan seemed to be deep in thought for the rest of the day._

"Actually," Wendy said as she tried fighting tears from spilling, thank God her hair was long enough to cover her face. "It's better that way." She smiled as she said cheerfully.

"Better?" Craig looked skeptical. "Really?"

"Yeah, no drama. I can study all I want. I have time to think of who I am, lost teenager and all. I hear no annoying gossip, and I don't have to go anywhere after school. I can just be lazy at home." She said with a smile.

"You're always smiling," He said as he took a sip of his bitter drink. "It's annoying." He stood up and handed the drink to her. He walked away but not before stopping halfway to say, "It would be nice to see how you really look."

As he left completely, she noticed the drink was almost full. She didn't want to drink from it, but when her stomach rumbled she felt she hadn't a choice. She drank it but made a gross face. "Ew! Bitter!" She stared at it for a while. "Well I guess I am what I drink." She whispered as she continued to drink it.

She was taking her outdoor shoes from the shoe lockers **(1)**. Everyone was already gone since she had to stay after school to attend a meeting to decide where her class would be in the school festival. They had the first floor, room 1-9. She realized it was raining as she stepped out under the shade. She didn't bring an umbrella or a raincoat. She sighed and decided to go through the rain. As she stepped forward a voice stopped her.

"Miss Class President." A nasal and deep voice spoke in sketchy English. She turned to see Craig again, but with an umbrella. "You'll get sick if you walk in the rain."

"I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" She said, more rudely than she'd have liked.

"Where do you live?" He asked, his face with void of any emotion, or though it seemed to be that way.

"Up that hill near the Ramen Restaurant." She said pointing a clear hill in a fairly good distance.

"Don't you have a limo to take you?" He asked.

She chuckled. "How rich do you think I am?"

He went into the rain with the umbrella. "Aren't you getting in?" He asked like it was a normal occurrence.

She felt an irritating feeling creeping up in her, especially when around him. The only two times she really talked, or rather interacted more than just classmates was today. So far she found him annoying, he simply pissed her off. Though she had no idea why, maybe it was his arrogance.

"Thank you very much." She said politely as she stepped in under the dry umbrella. They walked in silence for a while before it was broken.

"Look a snake." Craig said as he pointed to a small venom less snake trying to shelter itself under a bush. It slithered quickly as if it was being chased away.

"I suppose we could win the lottery soon **(2)**." Wendy said with smile.

"That'd be cool." Craig said aloud.

Wendy stared up at him as he continues to look on ahead. She couldn't figure him out. He wasn't a delinquent… was he?

After a while Craig broke the silence again. "Do we take a left or right?" Wendy looked ahead to find the familiar cross roads.

"Left." She said.

The continued to walk in awkward silence. She looked up at him again. _"Why is he being so nice?" _she thought.

"Is this it?" He said stopping in front of a large apartment building with modern western décor.

"Uh, yeah. It's the sixth floor." She said pointing up.

"It looks so tall, how many floors are there?" He asked looking up, squinting through the rain.

"Eight floors. My dad's boss owns the entire 8th floor. They haven't moved in yet, they only bought it last month. I hear they're going to move in during the fall." Wendy said casually.

They went inside the lobby and Craig closed his umbrella. He looked up to see a giant ass lobby. There where white walls with scarlet and gold decorations. A huge mirror was in the left side of the wall. Velvet couches were in the center and they had a golden table in the middle, the edges golden and the platform of it clear glass. The rug under it all was a Leopold print, with light yellow and white tainted colors. To the far right, which the entire lobby was ridiculously wide, were a reception desk with a mature Japanese woman working and moderating the building. The whole floor was of marble and was almost spotless. The walls had elegant paintings and the doors where automatic. All in all, the lobby had a regal taste and looked more like a hotel than an apartment lobby.

Honestly, Craig felt awkward and intimidated by the regal taste of the westernized building. It was an odd and rare feeling for him to experience, intimidation I mean. He turned back to exit the wealthy lobby without a word until he was stopped by a voice.

"Uh, Tucker-san?" He heard Wendy say. He turned to her. "Um… I just wanted to say…" She immediately bowed in a thankful and humble manner. "Thank you, for the drink and for walking me in the rain."

He simply stared at her with a serious and emotionless face. She stared back at him, uneasy and waiting for a reply. After a long time of awkwardness, Craig smirked cockily at her and flipped her off. "You should be more responsible, _Miss Class President_." He said turning back and walking out of the automatic doors.

She simply stared at him as he left, completely shocked. After having his words sunk in, her shocked face turned to anger. "S-Stupid!" She shrieked as she stomped off ahead to the elevator, ignoring the lobbyist's greeting.

"_Who does that bastard think he is!"_ Wendy thought as she had her arms folded and the elevator doors closed on her.

**A/N: Okay so obviously, this is a Crendy story. It's like an alternative universe with the same characters. A lot of similar things happen, but it's a completely different setting. It's in Japan, I haven't decided on was city or town in Japan, but if you guys could help me, that'd be awesome. So basically Wendy is the class president (obviously), but is shunned by the school in whisper. Her best friend Bebe has even drifted apart, and why? Stan Marsh. That's why. He's not the bad guy, per se… just a huge upcoming conflict in the story. I'm going to go really deep in Craig, Stan, Wendy, and other characters. I want to make this kind of similar to a shoujo manga. Wendy and Craig being the main pairing. I had to research a bunch of Japanese stuff, since I'm… well I'm not Japanese nor do I live in Japan. But it was fun. I feel like drawing this story out. But I probably won't put it up for a long time, or ever. I'm fickle like that. Oh and, I love Wendy, she's like my 2****nd**** favorite character. I almost made her significant other Kyle, my favorite character (along with Stan), but I'm a bit fascinated by Crendy. I love yaoi and yuri, but I kind of wanna focus on hetero couples in this story, but who knows I'll probably put some cute yaoi/yuri couples. **

**Oh and yes, I made Wendy fucking rich… that doesn't mean Craig's poor, that's Kenny's job, it just means he's average in wealth status. **

**There were numbers during the story… here's what they mean:**

**Shoe lockers are that thing you always see in anime… like in Toradora, or Clannad, Lucky Star, Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Kimi Ni Todoke, etc. The place where they get their shoes before going to class and where they get their shoes before leaving… also the place where a bunch of fangirls of the main hero or love interest of the heroine gets love letters or chocolates piled and stuffed in their lockers on Valentine's day. It's called the shoe locker… you exchange indoor and outdoor shoes there. **

**In Japan if you see a snake it's considered good luck in wealth and fortune. The idea was derived by Chinese superstitions but adapted by the Japanese. No, I did not copy and paste that, I'm actually very articulate with words. XP**


	2. Team D

Summer break finally arrived. The three days went by with an anticipated breeze. Our class president hadn't made any other interaction with Craig Tucker in the span of these three days. In fact, to her pressing confusion, he hadn't said a word to her, nor had he acknowledged her in any way. He ignored her just like before, just like he does to the rest of the population in school. She felt rather confused and irritated, but she tried her best to brush it all aside and end her following days with a good grade before vacation. She was heart set on not letting him affect her in anyway.

Despite that, she continued wither her daily routine in the span of the three days. Wake up, get ready, go to school, come home without any plans, do homework, read or watch TV for a bit, eat dinner, and go to sleep. She didn't really have much else to do, and although her boredom grew, she feared and anticipated summer break at the same time. Much due for her lack of plans and her having nothing much else to do, but she did long for the meetings for the School Festival to come. Despite her being surrounded by people who despised her and/or ignored her, she had hope that she would have at least some fun contributing to the preparing of it all. With that set hope in mind, as summer break approached, the entire class all agreed to start meeting a week after vacations started.

The week was unbearably long. The entire time, Wendy was bored and alone. Her father worked with the company of architecture. A very prestigious one I might add. All of the employees of the company would live under the company apartment buildings, and since it was a nationwide company, the ideal decor would be western. That's why Wendy had to live in the spacious apartment building. Her mother worked in a law firm, and being a desired lawyer to contact and one with very good reputation in the business, she wasn't at home often. Neither was the father. That being said, she was alone in the house often, aside from the occasional house keeper.

She had two house keepers. Nana Takami and Maria Gonzalez. One was Japanese and kept order of the entire house chores. She cleaned and organized and worked only once a week on the weekends. She was tall, long hair, usually in a vary of styles. She had hazel eyes and thin lips. She had a nice figure and looked built for business, but she was older and stricter. She always had traditional attire and she would always chastise Wendy for meaningless things, especially when she was younger. Now Maria was Hispanic, but she had been living in Japan since she was twelve, so the accent and custom was imprinted deep. She still knew Spanish and had some customs because of her parents. Despite that, she considered herself more Japanese than Hispanic. She was a sweet young woman who would always get along with Wendy. She was Wendy's nanny, if you can say that. She didn't live there, but she once did when Wendy was small. As Wendy grew older, Maria came to move into her own apartment, wanting to be independent. She was in her mid-thirties and she would come almost every day and cook for the family or just Wendy if her parents were late working (which was often). She was like a second mother, or a close best friend to Wendy. Sometimes, she would bring her six year old daughter along to the apartment and Wendy would play with her. Wendy always thought of Hana, Maria's daughter, as a little sister, and since she was an only child, she would lover Hana's company.

So when summer break arrived and those seven days went by, Maria would bring Hana along every day. Wendy's boredom would cease as soon as Hana came along and played with her. They would read stories in Wendy's library and watch scary movies together while Maria cooked and cleaned a little. When Nana came on Saturday and Sunday, Hana and Wendy would make funny faces while her back was turned, and when she turned towards them they would pretend to do something else. Maria would leave Hana with Wendy on those two days and be with her husband, Maruko, who was a rather rough around the edges man. He had a tough character, not tough in the way of testosterone driven macho man, but tough in the way to deal with. He was more a kid than anything and he would act rather immature, especially with Hana. Despite that, when the time came to act like an adult, he would be one of the wisest men Wendy has ever met. She would often be entirely surprise how childish he could act in one moment and how wise and mature he would be the next.

So when the week ended and her boredom was eased, her anxiety returned. Mostly because, although the hope she had, she was still nervous about being with the classmates that hated her. So as she decided to take her bike to ride to the school, because she was always against limos and chauffeurs driving her, her bike broke down. The gears were somehow unable to work. So she had tried to fix it, even with her limiting knowledge, but after noticing she only had five minutes to get there, she decided to chain her bike to a nearby fence and run to the school. She arrived eight minutes late and when she opened the door, she tried to contain her panting. The students stopped to stare, or rather glare, at her.

One girl, by the name of Heidi Padalaki came and approached her with a sour face. Wendy nearly cringed as she approached, knowing how harsh she always was with her, especially since she always had a crush on her ex-boyfriend since elementary. "You're late." She said in a bitter way.

Wendy simply smiled and walked to the podium in the front of the room to discuss the School Festival as she said, "Sorry, my bike broke down on the way." She didn't mention leaving it and running here, because she didn't want to excuse her lateness so easily. She was humble.

"Uh-huh." Heidi sneered as she stood with the group.

"Um… so I was thinking over the week about the plans for the School Festival. I came up with a system that should work." She spoke as she took a piece of chalk from the chalk holder. She started to draw a chart on the blackboard. It had four columns: Team A, Team B, Team C, and Team D. Under each column, there were five spaces for Teams A and C, and four spaces for Teams B and D. When she was finished, she moved to the side and she drew a large box. In the box she drew two long rectangles in the middle, horizontal. And she drew six small squares near the top half of the large box. Towards the bottom half, she drew two large boxes. She erased a small space along the edge of the top right of the box. She labeled it "door". Then she labeled the middle rectangles "stands", the six small boxes "tables" and the two large squares "large tables". She then turned to the confused classroom and smiled as she said, "I was thinking we separate into four groups. Teams A and B would be the first shift and would manage the classroom, or the "Chocolate factory" for the first half of the festival. On the second half, Teams C and D would manage it. The free Teams can roam the school to other classrooms and etc. Teams A and C will serve the incoming students, and Teams B and D will manage the stands with all the sweets and treats. Two of them will prepare the food being served, and the other two will sell the miniature gift bags to the leaving customers." She continued with the following, "We could put two desks together and make a two seated table. We could do that six times and make six small tables. Then, having eight tables left, we could separate them into four and put the four into one large table twice, having two large tables. Those can all be for the incoming students." Wendy finished.

"Looks like you spend a while planning that out." A deep nasal voice spoke from the back of the room.

The class looked back a bit taken aback to actually hear Craig talk, since he barely talks unless directly spoken to or needed.

"Uh, only as much time it would be considered reasonable." The class president answered humbly.

"Did you choose our teams for us?" A student by the name of Token Black asked. It was curious how he was the only black person in the class, rather the school. It turns out his mother and father moved to Japan when they were in their early twenties from America.

"No. I figured you would want to choose. So I decided to pass around the chart I made." The class president said as she reached in her pocket and drew out a piece of paper, unfolded it, and gave it to Bradley Bagel. The first one in the first row. He understood what was needed and happily wrote his name on the paper and passed it back. As that happened she said, "Five people go in Teams A and C, and four on Teams B and D. I will be the last one to sign on the last available space, so you all can have a chance to pick your teams. Also, Team A will be in charge of costumes during the summer. Team C will be in charge of the decorations. Both Teams B and D will collaborate. Two people from both teams will team up during the summer and prepare the sweets served during the School Festival. Two of the left over people from the two teams will team up and make the miniature gift bags."

When the list came to the last person on the last row, Kenny McCormick, he held the paper up in the air. Wendy walked to pick up the paper and walked back up to the front of the room to write her name on the list. She suspected one slot to be open, but instead there were two slots in Team D. She looked at the names to check who the one who didn't sign was.

Team A- Kelly Smith, Clyde Donovan, Kevin Stoley, Rebecca Harth, Kenny McCormick.

Team B- Bradley Bagel, Philip Pirup, Gregory Thorne, Token Black.

Team C- Heidi Gonzalez, Bebe Stevens, Timmy Burch, Stan Marsh, Christophe DeLorne.

Team D- Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski…

She glared up at the student missing and the students were a bit taken aback by her expression. "Tucker… you didn't sign your name."

He smirked and asked, "What are the two slots left?"

"There are two slots on Team D." She said, trying to control her anger. She knew exactly what he was up to.

"Sign us both up, Miss Class President." He said the last part in sketchy English.

She nearly scoffed as she did so. Afterwards she suggested that the Teams A and C group together and discuss since the costumes and the decorations should match. Teams B and D were separated only for the day to decide which two would do what.

Kyle, Eric, Wendy, and Craig where near the right side of the room in near silence. It was no secret that Kyle and Eric didn't get along. Craig didn't speak much to anyone in the class, and Wendy was the "outcast", but not by choice obviously. So the group itself was pretty awkward and odd.

After a long awkward silence, Eric spoke aloud, "I'm not making fucking gift bags."

"I was afraid of this." Kyle said.

"Afraid of what?" Eric asked suspiciously.

"That you would either pick Team B or D." He said.

"What the fuck is wrong with that?" Eric asked, getting irritated.

"Because your fatass would eat everything."

"Shut your Goddamn mouth you fucking Jew!" Eric sneered.

Kyle Broflovski was Jewish despite Japanese. His grandparents moved to Japan and they were Jewish. So to keep the line, he had to be Jewish. Being Jewish is difficult enough, but having to only eat kosher in Japan is even harder.

"In that case, Wendy and I are going to sell the gift bags." Craig said apathetically in his deep nasal tone.

Wendy's head sprung to him in shock and annoyance. "What? And when did you start calling me by my first name?" She asked.

"Since that's settled, I'm going home." Craig said getting up from his chair.

"Wait! I don't want to be stuck with the fatass!" Kyle complained.

"And I'm not getting stuck with the Jew or her!" Eric complained.

Craig looked back, void of any emotion. "Wendy and I are going to sell gift bags." He said with a final air to his words. And with that he left the classroom.

Wendy couldn't help but glare at him as he left. "What gave him the right to decide everything for me!" She thought in anger.

She didn't even notice the heavy air between the three.

"You and Craig close?" Kyle asked suddenly.

Wendy forgot her growing rage and looked surprised at Kyle. Mostly that he talked to her, and for the question he asked as well. "What? No. I've barely talked to him. Only once." She said.

"Doesn't seem like it." Eric said skeptically.

"Well it is. In fact, I have no idea why he's even doing this." She got up and glared at the door. "But I'm going to find out." She walked to the door and out of the classroom.

Kyle and Eric stared at her as she left, and they continued to stare as Kyle said, "Stan's not going to like this."

"Stan shouldn't care anymore." Eric said.

"But we both know he will." Kyle said.

"So what? It's not our problem."

"We might not talk to her anymore, but I still consider her my friend." Kyle said.

"Then why didn't you stand up to Stan back in middle school?" Eric said as he turned to Kyle.

"Because I couldn't break up the group." Kyle said.

"So what do you think we should do, Jew?" Eric asked.

"Just wait for a while. See what happens. If things stay quiet then we leave it alone, but if something happens, we decide what to do then." Kyle answered.

"You know what the worst part of all of this is?" Eric said.

"What?"

"I'm stuck with your sneaky Jew ass for the School Festival." Cartman said.

"Fuck you, fatass." Kyle said glaring at his frienemy. He sighed and got up as he said. "I just hope Stan stays out of their way."


	3. Bittersweet

"In that case, Wendy and I are going to sell the gift bags." Craig said apathetically in his deep nasal tone.

Wendy's head sprung to him in shock and annoyance. "What? And when did you start calling me by my first name?" She asked.

"Since that's settled, I'm going home." Craig said getting up from his chair.

"Wait! I don't want to be stuck with the fatass!" Kyle complained.

"And I'm not getting stuck with the Jew or her!" Eric complained.

Craig looked back, void of any emotion. "Wendy and I are going to sell gift bags." He said with a final air to his words. And with that he left the classroom.

Wendy couldn't help but glare at him as he left. "What gave him the right to decide everything for me!" She thought in anger.

She didn't even notice the heavy air between the three.

"You and Craig close?" Kyle asked suddenly.

Wendy forgot her growing rage and looked surprised at Kyle. Mostly that he talked to her, and for the question he asked as well. "What? No. I've barely talked to him. Only once." She said.

"Doesn't seem like it." Eric said skeptically.

"Well it is. In fact, I have no idea why he's even doing this." She got up and glared at the door. "But I'm going to find out." She walked to the door and out of the classroom.

She looked to both sides of the hallway but he was no where to be found. Suddenly she heard the faint sound of footsteps to the right side where the stairs hallway was. She ran to it as she heard the bottom door open with an echoe. The scurried down the stairs and nearly tripped once. As she opened the door, she expected to find Tucker walking in ahead calmly, but was surprised (and to be honest, disappointed), that he wasn't there. Her face calmed down to a disheartened expression as she slumped a bit.

"You have a speck on your hair." A deep nasal voice spoke.

Wendy abruptly turned around, shocked to find the arrogant and apathetic teen leaning against the wall in an aloof manner. She made a sound as she covered her mouth and then she quickly recovered to glare at him.

"What?" He asked defensively. "You really have a speck on your hair."

Her anger subsided and she immediately started to string strands of random hair with her hands, trying to remove the speck.

Craig rolled his eyes as he sighed and moved forward to her. He reached his hand and removed the speck from her hair, but his hand lingered as he held a lock of her hair aside from the rest. After a short while, the class president got embarrassed and she moved back trying to hide her blush with accusations.

"Why do you want to sell gift bags with me so badly?" She said, glaring at him.

"I don't really want to hang out with a sociopath and his bitch." He answered as plainly as day.

She flinched back in offense, "What? Kyle is not his damn bitch! He can't stand Cartman more than anybody!"

"Well... then I just wanted to sell gift bags." He said in the same tone, changing his answer.

"But why with me?" She persisted.

"Why not? Do I have to have a reason for everything?" He retorted.

"Well, why did you poke at my personal business in the rooftop? And why did you walk me home and talk to me when you don't talk to anyone and no one bothers to talk to me? And most of all, why didn't you sign your name in the chart?" She spoke with confidence. "It was almost like..." yet she stopped there, not wanting to voice out her suspicions in case she was incorrect.

"Like I wanted to be in your group?" He answered plainly, apathetically, without a hint of any emotion.

She stayed quiet.

"I don't have to explain my actions to everyone, Miss Class President." He said as he started to walk past her.

She stood there, loss in words, for a while. Then she furrowed her brow. As Craig was walking away, he felt a sharp pain strike against the back of his head. He hissed as he turned to see that Wendy threw a small rock at him and was coming towards him. He was shocked and nearly tripped as he stumbled back. To his even greater surprise, she grabbed his arm and kept walking, forcing him to turn and follow her.

"The fuck!" He complained.

"I think I have most of the ingredients at my house. If not I can just call Maria." She said normally.

Now it was his turn to be confused, surprised, and annoyed. "Wait, we're going to your house? And you know I could have plans! I have a life you know!" He complained, but didn't make an effort to release her grip on him.

"You should've thought of that when you picked me as your partner." She said, feeling victorious.

He stayed quiet and glared at her, until he looked down at his hand. She was holding it without discrete. He blushed but made no effort to stop it.

When they reached the large apartment building, he took a moment to look up in awe. They entered the autimatic doors and the westernized decore never ceased to intimidate Craig. She didn't let go of his hand until they entered the elevator. As she did, his eyes fell on her as she pressed the button on the 5th floor. They stood in silence as the elevator rose up. After the deafening sensation the elevator left them in, he followed her as she walked to the wide hallway that held a door that clearly showed a gold plank that read "Testaburger Residence". She took out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as the door swung open, a little girl came running from the hallway. Wendy instictively bent down and caught her before she ran out and she put her over her shoulder as the little girl giggled. Craig was awkwardly surprised at Wendy's calmness.

"Boy alert, boy alert!" She boomed in giggles.

"Yes, he's a classmate of mine, Hana." She said as she used her feet to push out her shoes and threw them to the side of the room.

"Mommy said that she's coming at five!" Hana beamed.

Wendy walked to the counter and sat her atop of it. "Is she anywhere important?" Wendy asked with a smile.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhh... I don't know. I think she went to the market thingy." Hana said.

"Is the monster around?" Wendy asked as she winced a bit of the thought of having to see her other maid.

"Yeah! She's sleeping in the guest room. She said she is leaving when you come home." Hana informed her.

"Ugh!" Wendy grunted in annoyance. She turned to Craig, "I'll be back, let me wake the she-beast."

She walked to the other hallway and to a room.

Craig stood near the closed door awkwardly and a bit disoriented. He glanced to the little girl as she stared at him. After a while, he asked, "What?"

"Can you carry me down?" She said, being that she was too little and the counter was too tall for her.

"Um... o-ok." He awkwardly walked to her and picked her up from the armpit and placed her down at the floor.

"Thank you, mister." She said.

"Welcome. " He awkwardly said as he side-glanced.

Wendy came out of the room, behind her other maid, Nana. Nana abruptly stopped as she saw Craig. Wendy, unexpecting that, bumped into her back, letting out an "ow".

"Why is there a boy in here?" She spout out.

"We have to cook chocolates for a school festival." She said, rubbing her head in annoyance.

"If I leave you, will you not tell your parents that I left you with a boy? I need to go to an appointment." She said without feeling as she bumped past him, to his annoyance. "If you end up pregnant and dishonoring your parents, then it's not my fault."

Wendy boomed a "What!" as Craig blushed. Nana slammed the door shut and Wendy threw a couch pillow at the door in rage. "That stupid stuck up BIT-, I mean, very mean person." She had to censor herself around Hana.

Hana just stared in confusion as she said, "What's 'pregnant'?"

"Uh, something you don't want to do unless your married." She said awkwardly as she picked her up and sat her on top of the counter again. "Do you wanna help us make sweets?" She smiled.

Hana's face beamed at the word, forget any other related questions she had. "Yay! I want to lick the spoon!"

Wendy ruffled her hair as she went to the fridge. Craig just stood there, in complete awkwardness.

"What do you want to make first?" Wendy asked directly to Craig as Hanna hummed.

"Oh, uh... the chocolate...?" He said, cautiously walking to the kitchen counter.

"But I mean what kind of chocolate? You see that book on the side of the microwave? Get it and look in the sweet section. I'll get the basics." She said.

He complied and opened the cook book. "I wanna see! I wanna see!" Hana said.

He walked next to her and held the book so she could see. He flipped page by page until she pointed her hand to one titled, "Bittersweet Chocolate Tart".

"Um... ok." He said.

Wendy brought the egg carton, the milk, the butter, and the measuring cups. She peeked at the recipe. "It says we need whip cream, muscovado, brown sugar, salt, flour, cocoa powder, and bittersweet chocolate."

"What the fuck is muscovado?" Craig asked almost skeptically.

Wendy slapped the back of his head. He glared at her as he said, "OW!" Hana pointed at him and said, "Bad Word! You said a bad word! Now you have to give me a dollar!" She said as she held out her hand, expecting a dollar.

Craig realized what he did but still felt Wendy didn't have to slap his head. "Why a dollar!" He asked Hana.

"When One-san or Daddy says a no-no word, mommy makes them pay her a dollar." She said.

Wendy giggled as she enjoyed the fact that a little girl bossed around the "great" Tucker. He glared at her as he reached down his pocket and gave Hana a dollar. Hana took it and put it under her shirt like a woman might put something in her bra. The two probably figured she learned that from someone else.

The rest of the morning was spent making the chocolates. They mixed the batter and divided the dough and etc. They made five batches, and near the end, Craig ended up paying seven dollars to Hana and had a headache. While the batches were cooking, Hana fell asleep against the wall. Wendy picked her up and carried her to Wendy's room. When she came back, she found Craig looking at her, leaning against the counter.

"I really didn't expect you to have a sister." He said.

"I don't. I'm an only child." She answered back.

He looked confused, "But, Hana-"

"Hana is the daughter of my maid. We are like sisters though." She said.

"You mean the bitch, ugh, i mean- no fuck it, bitch who went out earlier?" Craig asked.

"No. I have two maids. The bitch," she whispered the curse word, "Nana, is my second maid. Maria, Hana's mother, is my Nanny and my first maid."

"You're too rich you know." He scoffed.

"Well, it's good to have maids and Nannies when your parents are always off at work or protesting groups." She answered calmly as she sat on the counter.

After a long silence he said, "I have a little sister, almost 12 in October."

She looked at him, interested. "You do?"

"Yeah, her name's Ruby." He said.

"Is she as annoying as you?" She asked as a joke.

He flipped her off. "She's a lot like me and my mother at the same time." He said.

After a long silence she asked, "Why did you want to be in my group?"

"Because I just wanted to. I don't need to explain my motives to you, Miss Class President." He said.

"Yes, you do." She said. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Because I said so." She said as if he asked her a question.

"That's taking advantage of your position. That's blackmail, Miss Class President.

"I know." She said almost laughing.

He smirked, "You're more devious than I thought." He said.

"What? You didn't know?" She said laughing. "But seriously, answer the question."

"It's almost four, I need to get home by five." He said walking out of the kitchen and to the door.

She clutched his sleeve. "Don't avoid it."

"I can do whatever I want." He retorted.

"What are you _scared_ of, Tucker? Be a man." She taunted him.

His fist clenched and he glared at her. "You're such a pain in the ass." He said.

"Then why are you hanging out with me so much?" She asked.

He moved his shoulder back to make her release her grip on his sleeve. He turned to go but as he was about to open the door, he muttered, "Aw, fuck it all." He then turned and leaned down to her and kissed her.


	4. String Me Along

"It's almost four, I need to get home by five." He said walking out of the kitchen and to the door.

She clutched his sleeve. "Don't avoid it."

"I can do whatever I want." He retorted.

"What are you scared of, Tucker? Be a man." She taunted him.

His fist clenched and he glared at her. "You're such a pain in the ass." He said.

"Then why are you hanging out with me so much?" She asked.

He moved his shoulder back to make her release her grip on his sleeve. He turned to go but as he was about to open the door, he muttered, "Aw, fuck it all." He then turned and leaned down to her and kissed her.

She almost stumbled back in absolute shock, but she felt his hand catch her from the waist. Her eyes were wide open and his were closed and squinted tight. He didn't back away, nor did he pressure her more, he just stood there, for a little while, as if savoring each moment as he expected her to push him away. She couldn't if she tried because she was too much is shock to even process what was going on. When he backed away and broke the kiss, he immediately turned around and slipped on his shoes without saying a word. She just stood there, mouth gaped open, staring at him. As he opened the door again, he didn't dare look back as he said, "See you later" and shut the door.

She was standing there, with the same face, for about five minutes. She couldn't speak or think, but when it all hit her, she covered her mouth and gasped. Her face turned deep deep scarlet and the warmth and sensation of his lips still lingered. She started to walk back and forth the hallway without even noticing. Her mind ran a mile a second and she could barely keep up with it.

_Okay, so he talks to me on the rooftop, and he says that he hates to see me smile. If you like someone, why do you not want them to smile? But he also said that he wants to see how I really look like. What does that even mean? I was so hungry, I didn't think much of it. Wait!- _She stopped abruptly.-_He must have noticed that I didn't have anything to eat and left me his drink. Right? _

That thought made her blush even more. Her heart did a little flip as she realized that he was thinking about her at the time. She hadn't felt that in so long. Not since... well you know who.

_He saw me stuck under the shelter as it rained. He offered to walk me with his umbrella. Although arrogant, he never really insulted me nor offended me. We walked together under the rain... in one umbrella... like couples do..._

She blushed even more at that thought. She even face palmed herself as she realized that she dragged him to her apartment while holding hands. She didn't think much of it, but now that she realizes it, it could have mean a lot more to him.

_Um... shit. I could have been stringing him along, letting him enter my personal life, him meeting Hana, coming into my apartment, holding his hand the whole way. I just wanted to make sure he didn't escape his duties and leave me with all the work to bake myself, it never crossed my mind that we could have looked like a couple to other people. But then again, he waited till the very end to make sure he signed up in my group. That __**surely **__was on purpose. He even wanted to do the gift baskets with me. He insisted! ...Since when has he liked me?_

The last thought rang in her mind over and over. Since when has Craig Tucker liked her. It could have been recent, it could have even been since middle school! Elementary? When! What did it matter anyways? The conflict is whether or not she likes him, and even more if she's even ready to date again.

She ran into her room, and when she saw Hana sleeping quietly there, she tip-toed to her purse and took out her phone. Then she went to the porch and closed the windowed doors. She dialed the only number she could.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"I know we aren't that close of friends, and we only sat together at lunch with little talk, and I know that you probably don't care, but I'm freaking out and I need advice." She said all in one breathe.

"Wendy! Is that, GAH, you?" Tweek asked.

"Yes. I need your help Tweak-san. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused and-" she broke off the sentence as she started to cry.

"Jesus Christ! If it's what I think it is, then, AGH, stay calm, hide under a bed and stay completely quiet. When the burgler is out you call the police and, GAH, lock all the doors and windows." He rambled in his paranoid tone.

"What?" she said, wiping her eyes. "No, it's not a burgler." She said.

"Assassin?" He asked.

"No!"

"FBI!"

"NO!" She yelled. "It's Tucker." She said.

"Tucker? Tucker, Craig!" He asked. "He's in your house stealing things!"

"No! He kissed me." She said.

The line was completely quiet. "Tweak-san? Are you still there?"

"Did you put a spell on him that made him love you?" He asked.

"No, damn it! We were baking chocolate for the school festival, which you missed the meeting, because we were both paired up together, and then as he left he kissed me. I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out at the fact that he likes me, and now I'm so confused. I don't know if I might... you know too, and... you're the only one I can ask help to." She said the last statement softly.

"That's... that's sad that I'm the only one you can, GAH, come to." He finally said.

She chuckled sadly, "I know."

"Do you want me to come?" He asked.

"If you can. Please." She asked.

"Okay, but you better not be with the FBI and this better not be a, AGH, trick." He said and hanged up immediately.

The fact that he thinks about the worst case scenerio every time never ceases to amaze her.

Tweek knew where she lived, not because he's been there, but souly because his aunt is the receptionist there. He could just ask her which floor is Wendy's and he'll know. So after about twenty minutes or so, he was ringing at her bell. Wendy, not wanting to talk to him about this in front of Hana, suggested that they take a walk and talk. So they left and they started to walk. It was awkward and silent at first, mostly because they never talked or associated outside of school. But then Wendy began and broke the silence.

"Why did it have to be Tucker?" She mumbled.

"He has a reputation for being a delinquient, so maybe, GAH, he only kissed you because he's also a, NGGH, playboy." For once, Tweek Tweak had a reasonable explaination.

"It's not just that. The day you were absent, I was at the school rooftop where we usually sit, and he came up with me. I didn't know why. He said that I smile too much and it's annoying and left me with a bitter softdrink." She started. "Then after that day in school, I forgot my umbrella and it was raining. Then he past me and offered to share his umbrella with me. He walked me home and had small talk and then he flipped me off as he scolded me that I should be more responsible."

"This guy is, AGH, weird. He does something nice and ruins it with an insult or something... JESUS CHRIST! What if he has schizophrenia or split personality! What if he's, AGH, insane! Don't date an insane guy, Testaburger! He'll kill you in your sleep!" Tweek rambled.

She chuckled a bit to releave her stress. "I'm pretty sure he's not insane, Tweak-san. I just think... he was... trying to hide that he liked me by ruining it."

"I don't, GAH, know. What are you going to, ACK, do!" He asked.

"Well. I was thinking as you came, and I still have no idea. Can you stick next to me in the next summer meeting?" She asked him.

"I can't. I moved to a different, GAH, school." He said.

"What? When?" Wendy asked him in surprise.

"The first week of summer. I moved to Yahata High **(1)**. My dad thought it would be, GAH, 'smart' to open a coffee shop near that area. Ever since he got, ACK, fired from Starbucks, he's been wanting to 'show them' by opening his own coffee shop." Tweek explained.

"At least you still get coffee." She said.

Tweek nodded vigorously. "I _**need**_ coffee, man!"

Tweek Tweak was supposed to come out an average boy. He has no illness or history of mental diseases or physical diseases, and both his parents are present. Despite that, his parents are coffee maniacs and fed him too much coffee as a child. Because of that, he's now severely addicted to it. On top of that, his parents would traumatize him with situations and stories that people are after him and that he couldn't trust no one when he was a child, on account that they didn't want anything to happen to him. They also threatened him that they would sell him to slavery if he did something wrong. That's why he's so paranoid. People tend to confuse him for a crack addict because of it actually.

He's really jumpy and he screeches and briefly screams for no reason. He shakes and pulls his hair and taps his foot too loud over and over. He's a consiracy theorist and is obsessed with the idea that the government is after him and that underpant gnomes actually exist and takes his underpants constantly. That's why he really has no friends in school. He's not shunned like Wendy, but the general people find him annoying. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny, and even Cartman talked to him at times, and people tolerated him. So after the brake up with Stan, Wendy used to eat lunch at the school rooftop alone. One day, Tweek went up there because he was sure that he saw a man with a gun set up at one of the corners of the rooftop and he found Wendy there.

At first he was reluctant and scared of talking to her and expressed it openly. That's when she found out that Stan was the one who told everyone that she cheated on him and dumped him. Tweek was afraid that if he talked to her, then everyone will gang beat him and he'd end up in the hospital in a coma. Wendy assured him that it was okay to ignore her. Tweek quickly scurried off immediately after hearing those words, but in the next few days, he started to feel really bad. Then he finally excused his actions to talk to her with the idea that feeling guilty will end him up in cancer. And since he's a hypocondriac, he went to the doctor the next day to check signs of cancer. The day after that, he sat with her at lunch. She was generally surprised but happy. They just sat normally, having no one to sit with. They barely talked, but they didn't feel as lonely as they did before.

"So what are you going to, NGGH, do?" Tweek asked.

"I don't know. I never thought about dating anyone since Stan. I don't even think I'm ready to date, and I don't even know if I like him or not. I barely know him." She explained.

"Well what if you... w-what if you, GAH, tell him that you two can still, ACK, hang out, but that you're unsure. You know, to see if you like him or not." Tweek suggested.

"That's... that's actually a good idea." She said.

"R-really! I was just saying it to say something!" He said. "Man, I probably have this natural gift to give advice. If the governement finds out about this, GAH, they could use me to solve problems of the Japanese security. What if we go to war with another country and they put me on the front lines to lead the entire army and I fail. I DON'T WANT THAT KIND OF PRESSURE!"

Before he had a chance to continue, Wendy put her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, Tweak-san."

"GAH!" was all he could say after reluctantly hugging her back.

Afterwards, They both seperated and went to each other's own houses. Who knows, whether or not things with Craig work out for Wendy, at least she gained a closer friend than she didn't have in a very long time.

The next day, she started to do her summer homework, still no word from Craig. Then she took the chocolates they made and ate one. She put the rest of them in a container that was labeled _School Festival_. She watched her soap opera on the television and then she decided that she wanted to read a book. She hasn't read in a while on account of school and the whole school festival nonesense, so she dressed up and went to a bookstore. She tied her hair in a bun and wore a purple tank top with her long yellow skirt. She slipped on her bage sandals and took about ¥2000 **(2)** with her. As she went to the bookstore, she looked and looked until she found a book that tugged her interest. The summary said it was about a salary man who married a women he never had feelings for (and she never had feelings for him), and that he goes on having affairs and etc. The book was named _Tsui no Sumika_. The title is what caught her attention the most.

As she left the book aisle, she turned and bumped into someone. She backed away to bow and apologize, but after she did, she saw that she bumped into Craig Tucker.

They just stood in silent surprise, their blush growing. Craig was the first to break the silence. He tugged a hat, that Wendy found odd, gently down to hide his eyes as he muttered softly "Excuse me."

He pasted her to the aisle she had just been in and tried to ignore the fact that she was still staring at him by looking for a book. Craig started to get irritated that she wouldn't leave and just stood and stared at him. He took a book titled, 1984. Wendy immediately recognized the book because she read it a while back. It was a British novel translated into Japanese.

"Do you like dis-utopian novels?" She asked as she walked towards him.

He looked taken aback that she even talked to him, let alone came close to him. "Uh... not really, but I like this author." He answered.

"Well, this one is about a guy named Winston who has resentment towards the overwhelming government. The government there watches their every move with telescreens and keeps them oppressed by controlling them." She said. "If you want I could lend you the book."

He just stared at her suspiciously. "Are you memory impaired or bipolar. I really can't tell."

She glared at him. "Fuck you." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "What!" She whispered loudly, not wanting to disturb others in the bookstore.

"So that means you don't mind?" He asked, and for once he had emotion in his words. For once he wasn't apathetic. She noticed that his face seemed anxious for her response and his tone seemed hopeful.

She was taken aback by this vulnerability that he probably didn't even know he was revealing.

"I don't know." She honestly answered.

With that she saw the anxioussness wash away and return to the usual apathetic and aloof demeanor he wore so well, but not before seeing a flash of relief and maybe hope in his eyes. He let go of her arm and formed a cocky smirk. "In that case, I'll take you up on your offer to lend me the book."

He walked past her and she rolled her eyes while smiling and followed him. They stopped at the register and she paid for her new book. As they walked out she immediately started to read the first page while walking next to him.

"You know you're supposed to watch where you walk." he said as he saw a woman with a stroller coming towards her.

"Let me just read the first two pages to know if the story was worth buying." She said without looking forward.

The woman, who was rude enough to not stop, would have hit Wendy if Craig did calmly grab her by the shoulders and moved her in from of him and out of the direction of the woman. Wendy was confused and bewildered at why he moved her, until she saw the woman pass her with a "hmph".

"Oh..." she turned to him and said, "Thank you." and kept walking while reading.

Craig rolled his eyes and sighed. Despite that, he was extremely happy, though trying his best to conceal it. He was sure she would ignore or avoid him. She probably doesn't like him, and he knew that, but the fact that she said 'I don't know' is a big sign of hope and chance for him. Whether or not she likes him or not, that way, he still has some kind of string to hold onto. That's way better than her hating or avoiding him.

They decided to walk to an arcade, being bored and all. The whole way there, Craig manuevered her out of obstacles and people's ways and she kept saying two more pages when she finished the amount of pages she said she would read.

At one point, he got really annoyed and snatched the book away from her and put it in his back pocket. She yelled to give her her book back, and he said that he will if she promises not to read it and walk. She claimed that she could do whatever she wants and he retorted that he'll keep the book then. After a harsh discussion, she complied and pouted as they went to the arcade.

"You can read at home, you know." Craig said as he went to the machine that changed yen to arcade coins.

"Yeah, but I lose interest." She said.

"How much money do you have with you?" He said.

"About ¥500 **(3)**. And don't change the subject." She answered.

"I can do whatever I want." He repeated her words from the earlier discussion.

She answered him with a pouty "hmph"

They combined each other's money, which ended up being ¥1067 **(4)**, and seperated it to ¥530 **(5) **each. They decided to go to the race car games first.

"I must warn you that you have no chance." Craig boasted as they sat down to the two opposite arcade cars.

The game beeped once, twice, three, and the final "GO" and the two rushed off in the game. Wendy was second place while Craig was first, and the entire game was like that. Wendy didn't advance or went down a place. Then, in the last lap, she went down to fourth place and the cocky Craig was clueless to what she was planning. She bumped the third place car and it hit the second place car. They tumbled towards Craig's car, and his car was in such a position that if he moved then he would get hit, and if he didn't he would still get hit. So regardless of his frustration and attempts to escape his digital fate, his car collided with the other two and at the very last moment of the last lap and Wendy pasted him and she won.

"The fuck was that!" He nearly yelled in frustration.

"Strategic Planning." She answered with a victorious smile as she moved on from that arcade game.

She could hardly hear him mumble, "Strategic Planning my ass."

They played other games, including the car games, the guitar hero games, air hockey, etc. Finally, when they each had two coins left, they propped it into the dance dance revolution machine.

Meanwhile, two familiar faces noticed the two as they were setting up the game. One of the familiar faces was in absolute shock and near rage. The other sighed and called down his friend before he even thought to make a scene.

"Okay, so I suck at this so bad, but it's my favorite arcade game." Wendy chuckled as she propped in her coin.

"I figured you would have two left feet." Craig joked.

"Fuck you, Tucker." She said as she chose easy.

He flipped her off and she chose a song at random. Unfortunately for her it was a very fast song.

Craig was flawless when following the moves, and Wendy could barely keep up and nearly tripped about three times. After the first song ended, he ended up laughed at her failure.

"You're painful to watch." He laughed.

"S-shut up! I want to play a different game!" She panted in frustration.

"Wasn't this your favorite arcade game?" He teased.

"Only when no one important is watching!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad you hold me in such high regards, Miss Class President." His arrogance was so obvious that she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way, so calm down, lover boy." She said as she started to pick another random song.

"Nah, I think I'm going to sink in those words and take it seriously." He laughed.

"Then you'll become a stalker, I suppose." She went along with the joke.

"I suppose. Don't call the police if you find someone behind your bushes." He teased.

"I live in an apartment condo, not a house, dumbass. I don't have bushes. What kind of stalker are you if you don't even know that?" She joked and the song began.

"Not a very good one, obviously." He said as he started his flawless routine.

Thankfully for Wendy the song was very slow so she became a little better. Unfortunately for Craig, he was so good that he sucked at slow songs.

"Haha, where's your perfect moves now, Tucker?" She taunted.

"This is a very slow song in easy. Once you reach a fast song in difficulty and pass it without mistake, you can't go back to this crap." He defended himself.

"Uh-huh." She giggled.

After the third song he waited for her to catch her breathe. The both were secretly (one more than the other) glad that they ran into each other in the bookstore. Wendy thought of this only as a simple hang out, and she was so happy that she gained a close friendship, being friend deprived for many years. She knew he saw it differently, but she also felt comfortable around him. He on the other hand, knew that the whole point was just to hang out, but he played with the idea that they were on an actual date in his mind. He walked on the side of the street in the sidewalk, he opened doors for her, and he carried her book with the excuse that she would read while walking if he didn't. He knew it would get no where, but daydreaming a bit never hurt anyone.

As Wendy caught her breathe, they decided to go and leave, but as they were about to leave, the two faces appeared before them.

"Hey, Wends. How's your date going?" Stan said.

Kenny stood next to him looking down towards the ground in a very distracted and even melancholic look.

"Oh, it's going super, thanks for the support, Marsh." Craig said.

Wendy was a bit pissed that he answered for her, and that he didn't correct Stan that they weren't on a date, but mostly, she was relieved that he answered because she was so shocked and overwhelmed to.

Stan glared at Craig. "I was talking to Wendy, are you Wendy?"

"Yes actually, can't you see my long hair and hear my female voice?" Craig answered like the wise-ass he is in his apathetic demeanor.

Kenny couldn't help but snicker, but he held it back after Stan glared at him. Wendy even smiled.

"You're seriously dating this piece of shit?" Stan asked Wendy.

"I've dated worse." She finally said and she left past a surprised Stan. Craig chuckled as he smiled arrogantly and followed Wendy.

Stan turned to glare at them leave. Kenny sighed and said, "Let it go, dude. It was years ago. She's moved on, let her."

"She's only dating him because no one else will talk to her. She's confusing pity for love, simple as that." Stan argued.

"Even is she is, it's not your problem. You both aren't a couple anymore. Whatever she does shouldn't bug you." Kenny was hoping that Stan wouldn't start something, that he would just leave Wendy alone. Kenny missed Wendy, really, and with all this fucked up shit since middle school, he just wanted Stan, to him his best friend, to just leave the poor girl alone.

Stan smirked. "And whatever I do shouldn't bug her."

"What are you planning?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing." Stan said and walked away.

Kenny sighed and followed him. He just wanted everything to work out. Why can't Stan just let her be?

**A/N: I know the last chapter was kind of short, but I just wanted to end with Craig kissing Wendy, and I didn't really have anything to put between it except them baking. Bet you didn't expect them to kiss so soon right! So anyways, they aren't a couple, yet, but Craig's affections are out in the open and Wendy is trying to figure out whether or not she likes him or not, and if so whether or not she's comfortable with the idea of dating him. You got to understand that the break-up left her emotionally scarred and that she lost a lot of faith and trust in others and herself. But really, ultimately, the break-up was probably the best decision she could have made. You'll see why later.**

**Okay, so if none of you know, **_**1894**_** by George Orwell is my favorite book and is a political novel. It has to do with an oppress government that watches over your every move, and this guy Winston is trying to rebel against it without getting caught. If you get caught, you disappear and go to the ministry of love, which ironically has to deal with torture. He ends up being caught after having an affair with a girl Julia (which you're not allowed to be in love and should only marry or have sex in order to produce more children for the government), and he gets tortured over and over. The ending is surprising and unexpected, at least to me, and the whole thing is incredible. I loved it so much. Just wait, because I haven't talked about another book George Orwell wrote, **_**Animal Farm**_**, which is another political novel. **

**Also another book I mentioned in the story is Tsui no Sumika. A Japanese novel written in 2009. It's the kind of novel that would be popular in the 1950s, but it doesn't make such an impact now because people are retarded, or at least that's my assumption. Literally, no one appreaciates good literature anymore. So if someone still does, and you're below the age of 18, then leave a review so I can have hope in my generation. Lol. **

**Also, there were numbers in the story, here's what they mean:**

**1. Yahata High is an actual highschool, but I won't get too much into that. It's just a highschool, period. I needed a name. **

**2. ¥2000 is the equivalent of $26. **

**3. ¥500 is the equivalent of $6.50.**

**4. ¥1067 is the equivalent of $13.87**

**5. ¥530 is the equivalent of $6.89**

**Hope you liked this chapter, and if it really hasn't caught your attention yet (even with the kiss), then don't worry because I plan to make it more interesting now. Oh and Butter fans, you're in for a **_**real**_** treat soon!**


	5. Le Resistance

"Hey, Wends. How's your date going?" Stan said.

Kenny stood next to him looking down towards the ground in a very distracted and even melancholic look.

"Oh, it's going super, thanks for the support, Marsh." Craig said.

Wendy was a bit pissed that he answered for her, and that he didn't correct Stan that they weren't on a date, but mostly, she was relieved that he answered because she was so shocked and overwhelmed to.

Stan glared at Craig. "I was talking to Wendy, are you Wendy?"

"Yes actually, can't you see my long hair and hear my female voice?" Craig answered like the wise-ass he is in his apathetic demeanor.

Kenny couldn't help but snicker, but he held it back after Stan glared at him. Wendy even smiled.

"You're seriously dating this piece of shit?" Stan asked Wendy.

"I've dated worse." She finally said and she left past a surprised Stan. Craig chuckled as he smiled arrogantly and followed Wendy.

After the two left, Craig couldn't help but smile so arrogantly. He couldn't help but dwell on the fact that she never corrected Stan. Wendy on the other hand had felt sick to her stomach, Stan was there. Stan was there! She didn't know how to breathe correctly. He looked so mad. Does he still care? He looked so mad and jealous. But he made those rumors of her, he was just so mad. Her head was spinning, she couldn't breathe.

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, which was already so far away from the arcade that Stan couldn't see, and she just let it all go. She ran to the nearest garbage can, which thankfully was nearby, and she vomited. Craig was surprised and concearned. After a few spectators grimaced at the scene, she stood up and wiped her mouth and walked away. Craig ran after her.

"You okay?" He asked as he caught up with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going home." She said smiling, but her eyes were holding back tears.

"I'll walk you home." He said.

She wanted to say "thank you" politely, but she couldn't, her throat had a huge knot and she couldn't speak. No matter how much she tried, so couldn't hold back tears and she let out a sob. The back of her hand covered her mouth as she started to cry in the middle of the sidewalk. All of Craig's arrogance washed away, he couldn't bare to see her cry. There was only one time in his entire life he saw Wendy Testaburger cry. They were little in grade school. She had just fought with Cartman in a fist fight and had won. She stomped off leaving the administrators and students and awe, considering she beat him into a pulp. Even Craig was in awe back then. So then he decided to follow her. She kept walking and walking and walking, and even his legs started to hurt. Then she found her in the middle of the polluted sity pond. She was crying her eyes out, sobbing and even wailing. Since it was a polluted pond, no one came near it, and she thought no one would see her cry.

He came towards her and he sat next to her as she cried. She quickly got up and wiped all her tears out roughly, dirt staining her face from the fight.

_"What are you doing here, Tucker-san!" She screamed angrily._

_"Nothin'" He said apathetically as he simply looked at her, void of emotion._

_"Go away!" She yelled._

_"Where would I go?" He retorted apathetically._

_"School! Where else?" She said._

_"Why don't you go there? You seem to like it more, Miss Teacher's Pet." He retored._

_She wiped falling tears, "Because I'll get in trouble for beating Fatman up." She said. "Fatman" was the nickname many children gave Eric Cartman in gradeschool._

_"No, you won't. For all we know, the teachers wanted to beat him up too. You'll probably get a parade when you go back. They'll name a day after you and call you the fatass slayer hero. You can sell your video game rights." Craig apathetically said._

_Wendy giggled a little and wiped her tears. "But he went to my parents with his mom and made them believe that I was bullying him! Now if they found out that I beat him up, I'll be in so much trouble." She explained._

_"You beat him up, therefore you can blackmail him into telling your parents the truth. If he disagrees, you just say you'll beat him up again and again until he tells them." He explained._

_She giggled again. "You're not so bad, Tucker-san." _

_"I know." He stood up. "That isn't news; I already know how epic I am." He walked away and left Wendy next to the pond. Later on that day, before school ended, word had gotten around that she went back to school and was in the principal's office getting scolded. Craig looked out the window as he saw Wendy's parents scold her as they walked to the car. She glanced back and saw him watching. He smiled knowingly and she smiled back. That was the most they ever talked till highschool. _

So when he saw her cry in the middle of the sidewalk, his chest iced up. He went close to her and he put his arm around her and started walking with her. "Let's go to a more discrete place."

She nodded and they walked to a deserted park that Craig knew. He helped her climbed up the slide and they sat in a place that no one would see her as she bawled her eyes out. Her head was leaning against his chest and he held her head and stroked her hair as she cried.

After she calmed down, her eyes hurt but she simply stared at the nearby tree, still leaning on his chest, his hand still stroking her hair.

"Do you still love him?" He asked, trying to sound apathetic.

"I honestly don't know." She said.

"Then why did you brake up with him? Or did he brake up with you?" He asked.

"I broke up with him... because I saw that he didn't love me anymore. He ignored me, he brushed me aside. Whenever something bad happened, he didn't care anymore. He would rather play baseball, the thing he hated the most, than to spend time with me." She explained. "So I broke up with him, even though I still loved him."

"You said 'loved', as in past tense." Craig said stroking her hair.

She laughed and wiped a tear. "I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is string you along."

"Ha!" He said as if laughing. "You won't be stringing me along for long, Miss Class President. One day I'll make you love me back with my amazing charm and rugged good looks." He said arrogantly.

Wendy laughed out loud amused with the idea. When she calmed down she hugged him tightly. "I really hope so."

Craig hugged her back and he caught her scent as he nuzzled his face on her hair near her shoulder. She smelled like vanilla and shampoo. Usually he hated it when girls wore vanilla perfume, but for some reason it fit her and he loved it. Maybe it mixed with her natural scent, either way he didn't want to let go.

"And _when_ you fall for me, I will never treat you like he did. I'll treat you well." He promised her.

She hugged him tighter and wished that she never met Stan. If she never met him then she wouldn't still probably love him, and Craig and her would have been together a long time ago. But alas, she knew deep within her, even if she never wanted to admit it to herself, that she still probably loved Stan. And that if Stan asked for her back, she would go with him in a heart beat, so she started to cry again because of that. Because she wanted so badly to fall for Craig, and she hoped that he could make her do so. But it's only the beginning and they've only been friends for only a short while, and in highschool, where the years are longer and the seasons almost endless, anything can happen. And who knows? Maybe Craig can win her heart, but for that to happen, she needs to let go of Stanley Marsh.

Over the course of the week, the two hung out a lot more often. They went to Wendy's house to make the treats in the morning and they usually went to the library or the park and sat up on the slide and read or talked. Wendy really made an effort to like Craig in _that_ way, but she began to realize that the more she tried, the less she would feel. So she decided to let things go in it's natural course and let him "charm" her, as he put it. Later on, the week ended and the student meeting for the School Festival came. Craig and Wendy walked together to it, and when they arrived to school, Craig sat in his seat and Wendy went to the class podium without a word to each other. They didn't care if rumors spread, but they weren't excited to worsen the rumors.

"Did everyone start preparing everything in Team B and D? Did you start making your chocolates and treats the two people in Team B?

Apparently Bradley Bagel and Philip Pirup were the two making the gift baskets, and they answered yes. That made Gregory Thorne and Token Black the chefs. When that was confirmed, she began to ask if the people from C brought all the materials to decorate the classroom. Most of them said yes, all except for Christophe DeLorne. She then asked if everyone in Team A came up with a costume design. All of them did.

Then, they all started to help with the decorations and Craig and Wendy brought their container where the gift bags were done and ready.

"Craig-kun, can you help me carry this to the lunch room to put in the freezer?" Wendy asked him, unable to carry the heavy large container of chocolates herself.

"Uh-huh, just let me put this away." He said as he went to put his phone away in his very light bag.

Before they left Wendy made sure if Bradley and Pip made theirs. They did but decided to drop their's off before leaving rather than now.

As soon as Craig and Wendy left to the lunch room, Heidi called Rebecca with a "psst". Rebecca turned to look. "I hear those two are a couple."

"What? Really?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh-huh. Kenny** (1)** told me that Marsh-san and him went to the arcade and saw them on a date!" She whispered.

"A date! Ken said that!" She whispered in shock.

"Not date exactly, but Stan confirms it, doesn't he? He looks completely pissed whenever the two of them are near. Like they both came walking together. They might be coming from the same house." She gossiped.

"No!" Rebecca gaped in whisper.

"The whore found another victim. But when she cheats on him, who knows, maybe the delinquient will bust her face up. That'd be fun to see." She whispered and giggled afterwords.

"You're so mean." Rebecca exclaimed in whisper, but laughed along anyways.

"I'm an angel compared to that bitch." Heidi whispered back. "I mean, did you hear her call him by his first name? With the suffix '-kun' even!"

"Yeah and last week she called him 'Tucker' without any suffix. Soon she'll call him just 'Craig'." Rebecca whispered back.

"'Oh can you help me carry this, Craig-kun? It's soooo heavy!'" Heidi whispered while mocking Wendy.

Rebecca laughed quietly back. "I thought I was the only one who thought that was so fake." She whispered.

"How could anyone not!" Heidi replied.

They laughed and gossiped, and nearby Stan and Kyle heard since they were putting up the banner that said "Chocolate Factory". Stan looked pissed as he taped the top corner of the banner. Kyle sighed.

"Dude, can I talk to you outside the class?" He whispered to Stan.

Stan shrugged and finish taping the banner. He then left to the door. Kyle followed him and he slid the panel doors **(2)** closed gently.

"Does this whole Wendy/Craig thing bother you?" He whispered as they walked away, knowing that the doors where made out of paper.

"No. Whatever Wendy does shouldn't bother me." He repeated Kenny's words.

"Then why do you look so pissed?" Kyle asked.

"Because I had a bad morning. That's it." Stan replied.

"Uh-huh. Just chill, dude. Let Wendy live her life, I think you got your revenge enough for the past three years." Kyle said.

"Fuck you." Stan mumbled.

"No, fuck you. You practically ruined her life just to get revenge because she dumped you, even though _you_ cheated on her, not the other way around. And the poor girl doesn't even know." Kyle scolded. "And because I'm your best friend and for the fact that we've been so since we've been in daipers, I turned my head the other way." He stopped Stan and he got in front of him and put a finger to his chest. "But I swear that if you get between those two and you ruin the poor girl's life even more that you've already fucked it up, then I will never talk to you again. Most of all, I will be in her side, and I don't care how you shun me from society, we won't be best friends again."

Stan seemed surprised yet pissed. "And who do you have to back you up if you do betray me? You think Wendy will be friends with you after you avoided her too? And Craig's an asshole, so you have no chance with him either." Stan warned.

Kyle scoffed in amazement and smirked in sheer sarcasm. "You're unbelievable. I stuck with you despite the fact that it was against my principles and morals, and yet, even though I'm warning you and I'm just trying to keep the peace, you announce it as a betrayal. Do you know how arrogant you sound right now? How fixated you are?" He whispered in anger. "And by the way, I don't need tons of people to _pity_ me. I can be happy with just me, myself, and a good book. Plus, even though I despise the son of a bitch, Cartman and I agree on the subject, and if all things end as so, my _**arch-enemy**_ has my back more than my best friend. Think about that, big shot." He said as he walked away and back to his class, leaving Stan thoroughly pissed and shocked.

Meanwhile Wendy and Craig were at the lunch room putting the chocolate giftbags inside the freezer.

"Dude, does Winston really give in to O'brien?" Craig asked Wendy as they closed the school refrigerator.

"I don't know, you're just going to have to read and find out." Wendy teased.

"Fuck, I'm terrified. I will seriously punch a damn wall if he gives in to O'brien and Big Brother." Craig ranted.

"What part are you on?" Wendy asked.

"When he's getting tortured by O'brien and the son of a bitch is trying to make the poor bastard believe two plus two is five." Craig explained.

Wendy laughed. "When you put it that way, the concept does sound ridiculous, but when you think about it, it's completely true."

"Yeah, they really could have the power to make everyone believe two plus two is five if they control the past by controlling the present. Then they can change records and history and etc." Craig pondered.

"I thought you didn't like dis-utopian novels." Wendy teased.

"Not really, but this author is just genius." Craig said.

"You know he's a Democratic Socialist." Wendy laughed.

"No! The fuck!" Craid nearly yelled in shock and disappointment. "This guy was becoming my hero and you just ripped that apart from me by telling me he was a socialist."

Wendy laughed more. "I'm not the one who turned him, don't blame me. He's a Democratic Socialist. Check encyclopedias, websites, references, autobiographies, even wikipedia!"

"Fine then, but you could have kept me in bliss ignorance." He laughed.

"Like 'Big Brother' did to Oceania in the book? Dear Craig, do you _want _to be oppressed?" Wendy teased.

"Only if you do the oppressing." Craig smirked.

Wendy nearly blushed as she rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh, keep dreaming lover boy. But I keep my subjects open to the truth, whether pleasant or atrocious." She laughed.

"So Craig Tucker actually can laugh." A familiar and annoying voice spoke out.

The looked up to see Eric Cartman. He was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.

"He can laugh, walk, talk, eat, shit, and he comes with batteries included. He's an action figure sold in regular stores with his special ability to beat the fuck out of any nosy fatasses also. It's his most profitable quality." Craig responded apathetically like the wise-ass he is.

"Cute, Tucker." Cartman said.

"Can you go harrass some icecream trucks, you're not eating the chocolate gift bags, no matter how hard you beg." Wendy retorted.

"Fuck off, bitch. I came here to help, but if you don't want it, I don't have to. It wasn't my idea to anyways." Cartman said irritated.

"You have such a good heart and intentions don't you. I'm so sorry, dude. Come on, tell us oh Furher what your magnificent plan to help those less fortunate than yourself is." Craig said sarcastically.

"You're such an asshole, Tucker. It's not my God damn idea, bitch. Kahl sent me." Cartman said as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Wendy said, making Cartman grin and turn back with a, "You called?"

"Kyle-kun sent you?" She asked.

"Yeah. He told me to recruit you." He explained vaguely.

"Recruit us for what?" Craig asked.

"_Le Ressistance _**(3)**. We decided to name ourselves that... well I did, the poor Jew-tard thought that naming ourselves would be stupid. But he obviously doesn't know anything about anything kewl." Cartman explained.

"And what the fuck does that mean?" Craig asked.

"It means we are against Stan and with you, Wendy." He said. "But we aren't going to tell Stan, yet."

Wendy looked taken aback, so looked very hopeful at the same time.

"Kyle-kun doesn't believe Stan? I thought he would believe his best friend over me." Wendy said in awe.

"You're forgetting how smart this Jew is. He's almost as smart as me, which is a huge compliment." Craig and Wendy rolled their eyes. "He only turned the other cheek because Stan was his best friend."

"Why should we believe you?" Craig asked.

"Because I'm taking time out of my life to help you douches." Cartman said like it was obvious.

"Wait, why are you helping Kyle-kun?" Wendy asked.

"Because Kenny doesn't want anything to do with anyone. He wants to be out of this completely, be neutral. And if I helped, the Jew gets to be my slave for a week starting next Monday." Cartman smirked at the last sentence.

"Kyle agreed for that just to help me?" Wendy beamed with joy. She missed Kyle the most out of the group of friends. Kenny and her were close too, but Kyle and her had the most in common. The fact that he wasn't mad at her and that he believed her made her so happy. She could have him as a friend again, even if it meant Cartman would leech off of him.

"Yep. Now let's meet at your house. We still remember where you live, so it's kewl. We meet on Thursdays in the afternoon at five." He said, and with that he left.

With this, Wendy could barely take how much happy she was. With this, she had hope that the people so loved and cared so much about would return little by little as friends once again. Craig saw how happy she was and he softly smiled as he stared at her. Was Wendy's life finally turning around?

**A/N: Kyman baby! Fuck yeah! My one true OTP! **

**Also sorry for Craig's ooc in the slide. He's only sweet in rare moments and only with Wendy. Other than that, he's still his arrogant, snarky, wise-ass, apathetic self. He's just more loose and vulnerable around Wendy, that's all. **

**It pains me that I put Stan as the villian, because he's really my favorite character. I wish to cosplay as the amazing character one day! I have the hair for it lol! I just need the hat and jacket! 3**

**There were numbers, and here's what they mean:**

**1. Every body (even though it's Japan) calls Kenny by his first name. Even most of the Teachers and adults who know him. He's just that epic, I had to. **

**2. If you don't know anything about Japan, the doors don't open the way it does in America. They slide to the right and slide back to the left. **

**3. It's supposed to be very ironic that I made Cartman name the "group" Le Resistance. First of all, they are supposely resisting Stan, and secondly, Stan was the one who made the name in the show South Park. See how ironic that was! If you don't, I seriously feel sorry for you.**

**Wow! Two chapters in one day! I feel unstoppable! You'll probably see the next one tomorrow if everything goes well! :DD**


	6. Super Best Friends

"Recruit us for what?" Craig asked.

"Le Ressistance. We decided to name ourselves that... well I did, the poor Jew-tard thought that naming ourselves would be stupid. But he obviously doesn't know anything about anything kewl." Cartman explained.

"And what the fuck does that mean?" Craig asked.

"It means we are against Stan and with you, Wendy." He said. "But we aren't going to tell Stan, yet."

Wendy looked taken aback, so looked very hopeful at the same time.

"Now let's meet at your house. We still remember where you live, so it's kewl. We meet on Thursdays in the afternoon at five." He said, and with that he left.

With this, Wendy could barely take how much happy she was. With this, she had hope that the people so loved and cared so much about would return little by little as friends once again. Craig saw how happy she was and he softly smiled as he stared at her.

When they both returned to the classroom, Kyle and Eric glanced at them. The returned to their work and Wendy couldn't help but smile. Craig was glad to see Wendy so happy, but he kept his face apathetic. He went back to his desk and saw that he had three messages from his sister and he answered them. Wendy looked around for something to do that wouldn't bug the rest of the classmates. She found that no one started to move the desks to set them as tables. So she started with the front.

Some classmates seem a bit mad and some didn't care as she moved the desks. She didn't see anything wrong with it though, no one was using the desks. So she moved it and Craig helped with the desks. The students gossiped in whispers as they witnessed the both of them moved the desks. They made up rumors that Wendy likes to act like a weak female in order to seduce Craig. Which really Wendy had no trouble moving the desks, and Craig simply helped to make the work faster. Also the rumor referred to when Wendy asked Craig for help to carry the chocolates to the refrigerator, which it really was too heavy for her, and he should help since they both were the ones responsible for it.

After they moved the desks accordingly, Wendy asked if Team C brought table cloths for the tables. They answered no and she told them to bring it next week. After words they agreed, almost reluctantly, and continued on with their work. Wendy then told the class that she was going to go to the school office to take care of some procedures with the student council for the School Festival. Heidi, being the bitch she was, took this time to start something. A while after Wendy left, Craig was sitting on his chair and was texting his sister.

"Hi, Tucker-san." Heidi said in a saccharin way.

He made acknowledgement of her with a nod, but didn't say a word.

"Who are you texting?" She asked in a "sweet" tone.

"No one in particular." He responded flatly.

"Are you texting Wendy?" She asked sweetly.

Craig almost scoffed. He was amused and rather pissed. Does Heidi really take him for an idiot, that putting on a "sweet" voice would conceal her malicious intentions?

"I don't even have her number." He answered truthfully. At this point he made a note in his head to get the number later.

"How can you not have your girlfriend's number?" She asked.

At this, some students were still working, but they glanced his way. They had their attention souly on his next response, but tried to hide their curiousity by doing their work. Kyle felt he had to intervene, but he knew that if he even tried, then he would ruin everything. So he trusted, even though he didn't know Craig personally, that he was smart enough to dodge Heidi's bullets.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said apathetically.

Heidi was a bit taken aback by the flat response. The class went more silent receiving the news, but they regained composure and ketp chatting mindlessly like they didn't hear a word.

"Really? I mean, you two are always together, and I heard that you two were on a date in the arcade." She said, almost percistant.

"Isn't that what two teenage friends do? They go to places to ease their boredom, right? Or am I breaking a rule that I'm not aware of?" Craig shut his phone and looked Heidi straight in the eye, which made her uncomfortable and intimidated. "I mean, if so, please tell me. I do hold your opinion high, since you seem like the expert on everything gossip, oops, I mean entertainment and whatnot."

Heidi almost gasped and she was frozen in her own game. She looked pissed but in the edge of tears at the same time.

"What? Nothing? I'm not braking any rules?" Craig got up and put his book sack on his back as he said, "Well that's good to know. Now if you excuse me, I need to find better reception."

He went out the door and unto the hallway, pretending to look for better reception, since they could see his shadow against the closed windows.

Kyle smirked and nodded his head in approval. He saw Wendy like his little sister, way before the break-up. So the fact that she's dating, or apperently, befriending someone who knows how to defend themselves is good to hear. Kyle wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what was going on. Before he thought they might have been dating, but after this, he was sure that they had the tension and they would end up a couple. He could see how well they fit together. He could see how comfortable they were together. Honestly, it made him proud of her. She finally found a catch, whether she knows it or not.

After a while Wendy came back. As she entered the class she stared at Craig rather confused. He just nodded and said, "Bad reception in there." And pretended to keep texting.

She rolled ehr eyes and entered the classroom. She went to the podium. "Excuse me." The students stopped to listen. "This is important, so I need everyone to listen to me. Can someone bring Craig-kun inside so he can listen to. Oh, and is anyone missing that I don't know about?" She began.

Kyle went to go get Craig, much to Stan's surprise, and Cartman's amusement.

"No one else is missing." Pip said politely.

Craig came in apathetically and sat down in his chair. He put his cell phone away.

"Okay, so I was informed about two weeks ago by our teacher that the forms for what we were going to do was sent in. I just went to the student council and the administrators to approve some last minute forms to make sure who would be attending. Even though you all signed, I wanted to be absolutely sure that you were available. Thing is, the teacher made a mistake. The student council told us that they thought we were doing a maid cafe and that the class across us were to do a chocolate factory. I corrected the mistake, but the flyers for the School Festival that are to be passed out in the front gate are already printed out with the activities and classroom numbers. I asked them if they could reprint it, but it would be above the school budget. I then asked if I could reprint them personally, but they declined the offer. So I proposed the idea that we switch the class room numbers, not the entire class, for the time being of the School Festival. They declined that as well." She sighed and said. "Bad news is, we might have to compete with the across class in the School Festival. I heard that they are putting up signs and cute girls with maid oufits at the front. I was thinking we top them, but I'm fresh out of ideas, so I'm hoping some of you will be more creative than I. Good news, the reason they didn't let me switch the room numbers, is because on the day of the School Festival, two new students are transferring to our classroom and they need to know what classroom it is. They come early morning, so Team A can whip up two more costumes. I was thinking they can stand in the doorway and greet the people as they enter. I hear they are both twins and one is a boy and the other is a girl. Also, they are American!" She finished off.

The entire class started talking with excitement as they heard twin Americans are coming.

"Are they blonde!" Clyde asked aloud.

"That's what Mrs. Tsukara said. She said they have blue eyes too." Wendy said smiling.

The entire class seemed overwhelmed by the news. They chatted and seemed more excited.

Wendy interrupted them and said, "Now, I hear they are shy, but they are fluent in Japanese. So I would go easy on them. They aren't used to wearing uniform and they aren't used to the Japanese culture, so by letting them participate in the School Festival, we can make them feel welcomed."

After this the entire class decorated with a greater speed, wanting everything to be ready for the new twin American students. Gregory and Christophe were rather pissed and unethusiastic, being that no one made a big deal when they came, even though they are British and French. Pip was happy all the same and didn't think a thing of it. Craig was simply apathetic to everything as usual, and Kenny was a bit too excited, being that one of the twins was a girl. An American, blonde, blue-eyed girl at that. He was in little perv heaven and unavailable at the moment.

After the class meeting, everybody went home. Wendy decided to stay a while and Craig was waiting for her. Cartman was the last one to leave and laughed and said, "Nice going, Tucker." Craig nodded in acknowledgement and he couldn't help but smirk cockly.

Wendy turned to Craig in confusion. "What was Cartman talking about?"

"Uh, What? Oh, I'll tell you later, ok." He answered.

She simply shrugged and finished the last touches on the room. The next and last class meeting was supposed to be held to finish the decoration and to try on the costumes, but seeing as the class finished the decorations, all was left was the costumes.

"You done, Miss Class President?" Craig asked Wendy.

"Huh? Yep. Everything's ready, all we need are the costumes fitted." She said gladly.

He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her in a hug. She was a bit surprised at the gesture, but sunk into it anyways. "You seem happy." He said.

"Well, I wonder why?" She teased.

He didn't let go and just held her as he said, "It's nice to see you genuinely happy. I hate to see you smiling without a reason."

She smirked as she said, "Is Craig Tucker being sweet?"

"Fuck you, Miss Class President." He held her for a little longer until he let go of her and walked to the door. She followed him and they went outside.

As they walked outside, it started to drizzle. They ignored it, being that it was only a little, but not long after it started to pour down harshly.

"Shit! I forgot my umbrella!" Wendy shouted.

"So did I!" Craig yelled above the loud rain. "Aw, fuck! My house is closer!" He yelled as he grabbed her hand and started running into the opposite direction.

She ran behind him as she clutched his hand. They ran past some streets and sidewalks. Craig gave Wendy his bag back to use as a shelter over her head.

They ran into an intersection. "Which way is it?" Wendy shouted.

"Left! But I'll stop for a whil and let you catch your breathe." He yelled back.

Nearby, without their knowledge, Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski were inder umbrellas calmly walking in parallel to them. Stan stopped as he saw the two. Kyle didn't know why Stan stopped, until he looked to his left to see Craig and Wendy holding hands from afar. He sighed as he saw Wendy had Craig's bag back on her head, and Wendy just finished regaining her breathe.

"Come on, my house is only two more blocks away." Craig yelled to Wendy as the thunder roared. Stan unfortunately heard, along with Kyle.

Wendy nodded. "Damn it, why do I always forget my umbrella!" She cursed to herself as they started running, hands linked.

"The weather girl said that it wasn't supposed to rain today." He laughed as the ran.

"I suggest we grab out pitch forks." She joked as they disappeared from Stan and Kyle's view.

"You okay?" Kyle asked Stan.

Stan clenched his fists and started walking to the normal direction they were already walking, ignoring the question.

"I'm warning you, dude." Kyle repeated.

"I know God damn it!" Stan yelled.

"Well if you know, then don't get pissed! She's not your property, you know! You guys aren't dating anymore, let her be!" Kyle yelled back.

"You know, Kyle, I'm so FUCKING sick of hearing you say that! I know God damn it!" Stan yelled.

"Then why are you so fucking pissed!" Kyle roared back, his temper breaking.

"Because I still..." Stan stopped himself and turned to leave.

Kyle stood there in awe. "You're still in love with her." He said almost softly.

Stan stopped and walked back in front of Kyle. "So what if I am?" He said dangerously low.

"If you are, then why didn't you run after her when she broke up with you? Why did you have to make her life practically a living hell?"

"Because she didn't love me anymore, and it was useless. She didn't even ask me why I acted the way I did! She didn't ask why I said the things I said! She just left!" Stan yelled.

"And because of that you had to punish her! You can't just ignore people and expect them to be understanding!" Kyle shouted back.

"I never ignored her!" Stan shouted.

"Bullshit!" Kyle screamed.

"Why do you even give a fuck!" Stan yelled.

"Because I still consider her my friend! Because since you're my best friend, I'm worried of this sick obsession you have with destroying her! And because I used to be in love with her!" Kyle admitted unashamed.

Stan widened his eyes in shock as he stepped back. "What?"

"I was in love with her before you even knew her in elementary, remember I introduced her to you! Yet still when you started to date her in the 3rd grade, I didn't interfer, nor did I resent you or her. I was devestated, but I still valued you both. Then when you broke up with her, I didn't even think I had a chance with her, she was your ex-girlfriend and you were heart broken, I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't take advantage of her vulnerability either. From the moment you started dating her, I knew I never had a chance!" Kyle explained as he shouted. "But it's fine now, I still care for her, but I don't love her, nor do I see her romantically. I MOVED ON, STAN!"

"You loved her?" Stan asked, still in shock.

"I did, but not anymore. Not since the beginning of highschool, the summer of last year. I fell in love with someone else." Kyle explained.

"Wait, you're in love again? With who?" Stan asked.

Kyle smirked and rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't care, would you? You're too fixated on your self-pity to even notice if your best friend is in love or not! Name one thing you know about me since the break-up with Wendy!"

Stan stood there and thought hard. "You liked that book Mr. Ukami made us read, you read it about five times."

"You conceited fucking peice of shit!" Kyle screamed, scaring Stan. "I kept complaining that I hated that book and that the stupid teacher made me re-read it five times because he didn't like my thesis!" Kyle stomped his foot. "You don't know me anymore! You don't even care anymore! You're doing the exact same thing you did with Wendy to me! You're ignoring me! You're ignoring the people you supposedly most care about! Well, you know what! I'm going to do the fucking smart thing and follow Wendy's actions!"

Stan was about to plead for Kyle to not do what he knew he was going to do, but it was too late. Kyle already shouted it. "We aren't best friends anymore!" He literally felt broken, the same feeling he felt when Wendy said they were over.

"And I don't care if you tell the entire damn world that I fucked you over. It's your damn fault! You're pushing everyone away! You're not the God damn victim!" Kyle said as he turned to walk away. He turned back to say, "And don't talk to me, look at me, say my fucking name, you're dead to me, Marsh! I'm fucking sick of your self-pity!" He walked away and left the street, leaving Stan in complete shock and pain.

The two super best friends were no more.


	7. American Gangster

Wendy Testaburger was constantly shunned from her past peers for an insignificant reason: Her break up with Stanley Marsh. He was the perfect cookie cutter high school football jock all-around-good-guy sweetheart. Or at least… at least that's what everyone believed. You wouldn't ever in a million years suspect this from the man, but he neglected Wendy when they were dating. He would ignore her and leave her alone, it's not that she demanded all his time… just enough to spend it with her. Although the situation, other people figured that she was an attention whore with him and bossed him around; he certainly didn't help with looking like a beaten victim at times. Victim! She was in fury at the thought. She would bring him food at times! She would wait the longest time after school so they could walk home together. She would think so long and hard about her gifts to him. She would cut her valuable time (and valuable it was when she needed it to studying, being all her core classes were advanced classes) to be with him whenever he actually wanted to be with her, and it was always in the worst time before a big test came, and he knew it. Still… whenever she came close to leaving him, he made this giant temper tantrum and went goth, threatened to kill himself, listened to sad music, and blamed it all on Wendy. When they were little, it didn't bug her much, mostly because they were just simple children and they didn't know the meaning of love, but now… Wendy was sure she loved him. Despite that, she had her pride. She would not let him control her. She will not let him manipulate her. So she, very reluctantly, broke up with him.

After that, her peers shunned her and rumors spread of her 'horrible personality'. People called her 'bitch' and 'slut' behind her back. There was even a large rumor that she cheated on him and dumped him to boot. Even… even Bebe believed them. She had no one. Of course she was devastated, hurt, she felt like crying every time she saw her shoe locker to find her shoes vandalized and her things stolen. She would feel like crawling into a corner and sobbing like a small child whenever people in the hallway would 'accidentally' trip her and would act as if nothing happen. She would feel like she wanted the earth to swallow her whole as the entire student body glared at her with accusing eyes. She couldn't show weakness… she couldn't. If all she had now… that was her pride. That's all she now had.

She went to eat lunch in the girl's bathroom. She locked herself in one of the stalls, the biggest one, and ate far away from the toilet.

"Oh God! Did you see that bitch's face when she went to the bike rack?" A shrill girly voice spoke. It was probably Heidi. "How did the little princess go home then with her bike all totaled?"

"That slut needs to be taken off her high horse, if you ask me." Red's voice resonated an echo in the bathroom.

"I mean seriously, I always thought she was a good person. How could I be so stupid? She's obviously a manipulative, controlling bitch. Look at poor Stan's condition. Still, she does nothing. He could off himself any second and she would probably laugh at his grave. The inconsiderate bitch." What hurt Wendy the most was hearing Bebe say all that.

It wasn't true. Wendy knew that Stan wouldn't off himself. Wendy knew that the only attention whore here was him. He was the manipulator, he was the inconsiderate one. He probably started the rumors himself.

"God, I wish she'd get run over by a bus already." Bebe laughed. Wendy silently gasped as she felt tears form in her eyes. Her former best friend… how could she?

"God! You're so mean!" Red giggled.

"She was ugly to begin with. I don't know what Stan saw in her. He needs to find a real woman, not some two-bit trashy hoe like Wendy. She's such a prissy snob. Sure she gets good grades, but she probably fucks the teachers to do so." Heidi said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Bebe agreed.

"She acts so high and mighty, like she's better than the rest of us. Like she's royalty or some shit." Red said.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Hurry up and finish your make-up, Red!" Bebe laughed.

"Wait up! Don't push me! I'll mess up my lipstick." Red giggled.

"I hear they are selling little cakes in the cafeteria." Heidi said cheerfully.

"God I love those!" Bebe laughed.

And then the voices slowly faded, leaving Wendy to her thoughts and to her tears. How… how did it end up here? She expected such cruelty from Red, and especially Heidi, but Bebe? How could Stan do this to her! She discarded her food to sob in her corner, her fingers grasping at her black locks and her legs crunched up to her stomach in a fetal position. She never imagined that this could happen to her. When Stan asked her out in the third grade, when they almost kissed after the entire alien ass satellite event, she wish she could take it all back. Maybe then she wouldn't have fallen for him truly in the 6th grade. Maybe then he would've appreciated her. Maybe then… maybe then she wouldn't be crying as much as she is at the moment.

Later that day she walked home from school, not daring to bring her bike anymore now that it was wrecked. If she sat in the bus they would torture her. So she walked home, alone. She started to daydream about a show that she loved to watch. She started to wonder what would happen in the next episode and she played it out in her head to distract herself from her sadness.

Just then she heard footsteps in the snow. She turned to see four of the girls from her school. Red, Heidi, Kelly, and finally, Bebe.

"What happened to your bike?" Heidi smirked arrogantly.

Wendy knew what would happen. She didn't feel like getting hurt today. "Someone vandalized it." She simply stated.

"Ew, how disgusting. She thinks she's important enough to harass." Red giggled.

"Are you suggesting the notion that I'm important?" Wendy grinned.

"You arrogant slut! When did we even give you such a compliment!" Kelly spat.

"Well, you're harassing me at the moment, therefore I'm consequently important. Or at least that is what you inquired." Wendy stated.

"You disgusting bitch." Heidi yelled, and suddenly a sharp and blunt pain stung on Wendy's cheek. She realized she had been slapped.

"Ugh! I can't believe I touched her!" Heidi laughed. "At least it was worth it."

"Get away…" Wendy whispered.

"What! Is she going to cry? Her hair is covering her face, I can't see it. Oh, she's going to cry, the little bitch. How disgusting!" Heidi laughed as the other girls seemed to.

"I said, GET AWAY!" Wendy tackled Heidi to the ground and punched, not slapped, punched her in the face about three times before the other girls lunged at her. Bebe simply stood there, her eyes wide and hesitant.

All three of them started to kick and stomp on Wendy as she was curled onto the ground. Wendy couldn't fight back, she had no room to. Her face, her hips, her stomach, her breasts, her legs, her arms, they were all being kicked and stomped on. She wanted to cry but it hurt so much she couldn't. As they died down, the three girls looked at Bebe.

"Well! Kick her! What are you doing just standing there! This bitch deserves to die, didn't you say that?" Bebe visibly flinched as Heidi said that.

"If you're not going to kick her, then you're on her side. Kick her now or you're next!" Kelly yelled.

Bebe stepped forward to Wendy. Wendy glanced up to stare at Bebe, pleading for her help. She was bruised, and her cuts were bleeding at some places.

"Don't just stare! Kick her!" Red yelled.

Bebe furrowed her brows, lifted her foot, and swung it to Wendy. It hit her in the gut and Wendy gasped for air as she almost passed out while seeing black.

"Oh, a good one in the gut." Red giggled.

"Hey!" A deep voice shouted from across the street. Wendy didn't recognize it, but she thanked it as her conscious started to fade. The other girls turned to the voice and they started to run away. Wendy could faintly hear the stomping of footsteps. She couldn't open her eyes; or rather she didn't want to open her eyes.

"Look what they did to you…" A nasal tone muttered under his breathe. That was the last thing she heard before she passed out. When she woke up she was on a hospital bed. As she tried to get up she felt a sharp pain at her side.

"A good, you're awake." A mature woman spoke.

She turned to see a doctor.

"Don't move so much, your ribs are broken, three to be exact. Also, you have a stitching on her head, whoever did this to you cut it open." The doctor explained. "I called your parents and explained to them the situation, but they are in a business trip in America, so they cannot come to you at the moment."

Wendy simply nodded. She thought about how her head was cut open… one of the girls must have been wearing heels.

"Who… who took me in?" Wendy asked.

"A nice young boy. He was rather expressionless, and he insisted to stay anonymous." She answered.

"Oh… ok. How long will I stay here?" Wendy asked.

"It would have been today your release date, but with the stitches you will need to stay another day." The doctor answered.

"Thank you."

"Oh, do you have anyone who I can call?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, she's my maid. I would like you to call her. She is the second number on my cell phone." Wendy answered.

"Sure, ok. I'll go call her now. Also, the police would like to ask you a few questions." The doctor said before disappearing.

That was on the second year of middle school, about two months after her break up with Stanley.

Now Wendy was older, and she had never been attacked like that again. Thank God. Now, her life was turning around again, and she was older and wiser. She knew how to avoid such situations. Now she had friends, allies. One of them, being Craig Tucker. She ran with him into his house from the rain.

"God, I'm fucking soaked." Craig muttered under his breath as he locked his door.

"Me too." Wendy laughed.

"Wait here, I'm going to check if my mom or sister is home." He said apathetically and left into the hallway.

Craig Tucker was a rumored delinquent, but when you got to know him, he wasn't like that at all. He was a decent person, minus the arrogance and apathy. He didn't give a fuck about any words towards him, he simply brushed it off. Also, he didn't give a fuck about anyone in the entire school. He ignored them all the same, except Wendy that is. He admitted to her once that he was in love with her, and that one day he'll make her fall for him. She really wanted that to happen honestly, but she was still in love with Stan. She hated him, yet she couldn't let him go. It was complicated, but she hoped that Craig could make everything simple again. She hoped he could mend her bitterness. She wanted it more than anything, but if she didn't feel it… there was no use.

He came back with two towels, one on his shoulders and the other one passing it to her.

"No one's home, but at least use this towel before you leave." He said.

"Why would I leave?" Wendy asked innocently.

He suppressed a blush. "Because no one is home…"

"So?" She was honestly confused and didn't get why it was such a big deal.

"A young guy and girl under one roof alone in a house is a dangerous situation. I could lend you my umbrella or walk you back if you want." He explained, hiding his face behind his towels, pretending to wipe it dry.

Wendy giggled at this. So he had a cute side? "I trust you." She admitted.

"Well, I don't. I insist you take my umbrella." He said.

"What about that time we baked the chocolates at my house? No parental supervision there!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but… Hana was there… we couldn't even curse in front of her." Craig said, still hiding his face.

"Are you implying that you would have done something to me if she wasn't there?" Wendy teased with a smile playing on her lips.

"What!" Craig looked up in shock. "N-no! I mean, didn't I already? I kissed you!" He said, furrowing his brows.

She was delighted to see another expression on his face, and even more so when she realized that she could only do that to him.

"Yeah, but you're not going to kiss me now… right?" She came a bit closer to him, their face an inch away. He knew she was teasing him, and she knew he was at the palm of her hands. Her big beautiful violet eyes were gazing at him and he wanted to lean down to meet their lips, but… did he have the guts?

"Cheater…" He mumbled as he leaned in a bit closer.

She immediately turned away from him and said, "So about that umbrella. Is it big enough to hold the two of us under that harsh rain?"

Craig snapped out of it and furrowed his brow in anger and annoyance. "Maybe I'll just send you home and kick you out without an umbrella!" He threatened.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

He flinched back as he saw them. God damn her, she was getting in his head. "I would! I would send you home on the rain and throw you in a puddle while I'm at it!"

"Hey! How could you do that to the girl you- achoo!" Wendy covered her mouth when she sneezed.

"Was that even a sneeze? It sounded so fake." Craig said, his stoic expression returning.

"That was a sneeze! What? You don't believe me!" She sneezed again, three times in a row.

He grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. "I have some clothes that you can borrow before you leave. I'll go get them. Your shoes are probably drenched as well. I'll let you borrow mine, though they might be a bit big on you." He said before disappearing in the hallway again.

She was pleasantly surprised as he said that. She remembered one time a similar situation happened to Stan and her. Stan took her home and left, even though his house was a lot closer, and then he didn't even check if she was okay… she got a heavy flu that lasted for a week after that.

He came back with a change of clothes; his own clothes were changed as well. By the time he came she had already sneezed a few times and her nose was getting soppy.

"Your nose is all red." He laughed.

"Stop bullying me…" She said as she took the clothes. "Thank you."

"For bullying you?" He asked like the smart-ass he is. "Sure, anytime."

"No! For the clothes, idiot!" She blushed as she turned her face from him.

"My room is on the left, unless you want to change in the bathroom… but I warn you not to enter there. My dad was in there all night yesterday…" He made a face of disgust.

"Ew…" She said aloud.

"You're telling me. This happens every week." He said.

"I'll go to your room, thank you." She went to the hallway and turned to the left to open the door. She found that half of the room belonged to Craig and the other half to a girl, his sister no doubt. They shared a room. His sister's side was all pink and purple and almost like a rainbow exploded unto that side only. She turned to Craig's side to see his side completely dull and blue. It was neat at least, but dull nonetheless. Everything was blue or wooden, and everything had a simple design in a simple organized manner.

She changed into his jeans first, which were way too baggy for her liking, but luckily he gave her a belt so it held in place. Then, afterwards, she slipped into his long sleeved shirt, which the sleeves were about two inches past her hands. She slipped on his shoes, but tied it well enough so it wouldn't slip off so easily. He gave her that blue hat that he wore to the bookstore and arcade that day. She still thought it was a weird hat. It had long flaps that covered her ears and a yellow poof ball on top of the blue fabric. She tucked in her wet, but not soaking, hair in the hat. When she came out she found Craig flipping through the channels while sitting on his couch. When he turned to see her, he turned his face away from her immediately.

"What!" She asked pouting.

He said nothing and it almost seemed like he was trembling.

"Craig?" She asked growing worried.

Then he covered his head with his arm and leaned away from her, still trembling. That's when it dawned on her.

"Are you laughing at me!" She yelled.

He blew up laughing and fell forward to his couch as he held his stomach.

"Ugh! I hate you! You gave this to me in the first place!" She stomped her feet in fury.

"You-you look-" He couldn't stop laughing. "Like an American gangster!" He blew up laughing again.

"Fine then I'll just put on my old clothes again and I'll get sick!" She shouted angrily.

"I won't let you do that, yo." He blew up laughing at his own joke.

"Then I'll walk home naked!" She shouted.

He kept on laughing.

"Fine! I'm really going to do it! I'll take off my clothes! I'll do it now!" She said threatening him.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the sofa. She was leaning forward to him as she landed.

"Craig?" She asked.

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" He suddenly asked her with a serious tone as he gazed at her eyes.

She widened her eyes at the request. "What?" She said in a breath.

"May I kiss you?" He repeated leaning forward only slightly.

"I… I don't want to lead you on." She whispered.

"I don't mind." He answered.

"But I do." She said.

"Let's say that wasn't a problem… would you still let me?" He asked.

"I… we need to…" Wendy stuttered as she glanced to the door.

He sighed. "It's ok. Let's get going then. Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked as he got up from the sofa. She suddenly regretted saying no to him, but… would she still say yes now? Most likely no. She followed him after she nodded. He reached for an umbrella and unlocked his door, opening it. They stepped out to the rain, but with the umbrella shielding them this time. They silently walked towards her house. All the while it was silent, and not a sound but the rain and the occasional honking of a car was present. Wendy looked up at him as she walked. He knew that she was staring at him, but he kept his apathetic and expressionless composure and continued to look ahead. She looked down to the floor in guilt. Although she had all the right to say no, she knew she still hurt him, and she was sorry for it. So when they reached the outside of her apartment building she turned to him.

"Thank you, Craig." She said.

"Welcome." He stated in the same apathetic, nasally tone.

"I'll return the clothes to you next time we see each other. I'll wash them too." She said.

"Sure." And as he was about to turn to leave, she tugged his hand. He turned back to her and to his surprise she tippy-toed to kiss him in the cheek.

"Bye bye, Craig." She quickly said before she ran inside the lobby and into the elevator. He simply stared back in awe as the elevator door closed. He then realized he was blushing profoundly, she he put his arm over his nose and mouth. _Did that just really happen? _He thought.

Nevertheless he smiled to himself and turned to walk back to his house.

Maybe things were turning alright for the two of them.


	8. Beautiful Sadness

_My keepsake—  
>Look at it and think of me,<br>and I will love you__  
>through the long years<br>strung out like beads on a string._

_-Lady Kasa (mid 8__th__century)_

Wendy blushed as she read the note she found in her shoe locker. Along with it she saw a small box wrapped as a present. She opened it and saw a flower. Just a flower. Despite that, it's a breathe taking notion. The flower is beautiful and in bloom. It's a gypsy baby's breath. That's the name of the flower, so small and petite, so simple and unelaborate that it's breathtaking and beautiful. She couldn't stop blushing and when she turned to see Craig putting on his shoes and taking out the bag she left for him in the shoe locker (his clothes, washed and dried), she couldn't help but gaze. He did this, right? No other person would ever do this right? Right? He caught her eye and his dull and expressionless face turned red as he looked away. It WAS him!

When she went to class she stood at the podium and organized some papers in her hand. Meanwhile, Craig was fiddling with his pen in bored trance, until she came in the classroom. He glanced at her and almost fell out of his chair. She was wearing his flower on her hair. It was pinned down with a small hair pin but the flower was there. Right at the temple of her forehead, he started to blush profoundly. Thank God he sat at the end of the class.

"Okay, now I know you all are working hard, but today is the last day to finish! I want everything finished by today, the costumes, the decorations, the sweets. Team A, did you finish the two new costumes?" She asked, turning to team A.

"Don't sweat, prez." Kenny McCormick said. They were all used to his randomness so they all ignored the weird response.

"Okay, are the decorations ready?" She asked Team C.

"Oui." Christophe DeLorne muttered under his breathe.

"Are your sweets and preparations ready?" She asked Team B.

Pip cheered a yes and Gregory Thorne nodded.

"And is the other half of Team D ready?" She turned to Cartman and Kyle.

"Yes, but imagine all the money I spent buying ingredients over and over because this fatass couldn't stop eating it." Kyle commented.

Everyone started to laugh at the comment and Cartman shouted a "HEY!"

"Of course a Jew would complain about spending money! Dirty, sneaky thieves!" Cartman yelled.

"What you call me, you overgrown baby!" Kyle shouted.

"BABY!"

"That's what you are! You throw tantrums like one, fatty!"

A whistle was heard across the classroom and everyone turned to the one who did it: Wendy.

"And the other half of Team D is ready. So I guess we should brain storm on how we attract attention to ourselves." Wendy continued nonchalantly.

Kyle and Cartman took that as a sign to sit down and shut the fuck up.

"Dude, just having twinned blond Americans outside the door will bring enough attention." Clyde commented.

"Yeah, I'd go into the class with American twins rather than the class with short maid outfits." Kevin commented.

"Speak for yourselves! I really wouldn't know which to choose!" Kenny said.

"Then again, we made it so the girl uniform has a short skirt, and the boy uniform looks rather dashing." Clyde said.

"So I guess it's settled then?" Wendy asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then we should take the time off to celebrate our job well done. You're welcomed to hang around here for an hour or two and talk and laugh with each other." She smiled.

"Or… we could go to a karaoke room and all of us sing." Token suggested.

"Oh my God! Let's do that!" Bebe laughed.

Wendy smiled as she knew that Bebe loved karaoke. Although she was hurt by her in the past, she still wished for her happiness. She knew that Bebe only said and did those things because she thought Wendy was a bad person. She also knew that Bebe didn't want to kick her that day, she was forced.

They all clamored in one side of the room and discussed where they were going to go karaoke.

Wendy simply walked to her desk where Craig was waiting. She grabbed her things to leave quietly. She wasn't apathetic or aloof, but she had a sad smile on her face the entire time. She wanted to go with everyone, but she knew she didn't belong there anymore.

"Aren't you going?" She asked Craig quietly.

"Nah. Those people are weird." He smiled.

"Don't say that. You're so mean." She smiled back.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked. He honestly couldn't stop staring at the flower on her hair. He gave her that, but he didn't think for a second she'd actually wear it.

"Just go home, unless you wanna do something." She said.

"How about we… go to the arcade again?" He suggested.

"Nu-uh." An annoying voice said behind them.

They turned to see the fatass.

"It's Thursday. We meet on Thursdays." He said.

"But… what about the karaoke gathering?" Wendy asked.

"Kyle was kicked out." He said apathetically.

"What?" Wendy stuttered.

Everyone was leaving except for Kyle and the other three. Kyle walked over to the three.

"Well, what can you expect when you cut all ties with Stan Marsh?" Kyle said in a loud voice so everyone could hear as they left.

"Wait, what!" Wendy said very worried. "Why would you do that!"

"Cause he's an ass." Kyle simply answered.

Stan was one of the last to leave, along with Heidi and Token. He glared at the back of Kyle's head as he exited the room.

"I didn't think the Jew had the guts to even do it. He's been talking about standing up to the pussy for months now." Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, fatso." Kyle muttered.

"But… you're going to be ignored like me." Wendy said.

"So? If those people want to ignore me, then they were never my friends in the first place." Kyle reasoned. "Plus, I sing horribly."

"So… where do we go?" Craig asked with his apathetic and expressionless face.

"Wendy's house." Cartman said.

"Um… okay. Although I think Maruko-sama is there with Hana." She said.

"God, I haven't seen that pathetic excuse for an adult in a while." Kyle joked. He and Maruko, Hana's father, got along really well. Despite that, they used to tease and insult each other constantly, but not as much as Kyle fought with Cartman. Their fighting was a friendly or childish joke, Kyle and Cartma's fighting was always on the brink of a fist fight.

"Are you talking about that dude who always asks me if I want a beer and denies me of such and laughs at me for actually believing him that he would give a beer to a child!" Cartman asked.

"Uh-huh." Kyle said.

"Um… who the fuck is Maruko?" Craig asked.

Wendy smiled. "Hana's father and my maid's husband."

Later they reached Wendy's house, and she couldn't stop smiling the entire way home. She hadn't been surrounded by more than one person ever since the incident. She was so happy.

As she opened the door, everything was quiet. Like literally no sound quiet.

"Hmm… that's weird. I could've sworn that they were here." She said as she took a seat on the couch.

"So what are we even going to do?" Craig asked in his nasal voice.

"Well first we are going to catch up. We haven't talked since middle school." Kyle smiled.

Suddenly, as Cartman turned on the lights, a giant bucket of water covered his entire body, drenching it.

Everyone looked over, surprised and secretly amused. A sound of deep, booming, almost hysteric, laughter resonated from behind the couch. Wendy stood up immediately and saw Maruko on the floor laughing with Hana.

"You… YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Cartman screamed in anger.

"YOUR FACE!" Maruko laughed.

Just then a petite but mature looking woman came in the front door, holding a large basket of laundry. She stopped as she saw everyone.

After a series of unimportant events, Maruko and Hana were standing on opposite ends of the room facing the corner.

"And who do you think has to clean this up?" She finally said. "So sorry, Eric. It's so wonderful to see you again after such a long time. You too Kyle." She disappeared into a room and came out with a towel and handed it to Eric. "Oh and who are you?" She glanced at Craig.

"He's my elevator!" Hana answered.

"Back in the corner!" Maria chastised, making Hana turn back to her corner and pout. "What does she mean by elevator?" She asked Wendy.

"He came here once to help me with a school event to bake something. Hana was here after Nana left and she kept asking him to pick her up to the counter and bring him back to the floor." She answered.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you." She said bowing.

Craig bowed as well, a little embarrassed.

"So should we go out of your way for today?" She asked Wendy.

"No need for that. You can just continue with what you're doing." She beamed. Maria patted her head as if she was a child, making Wendy blush. "Good girl. I'll go make mochi for you guys." She said and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey can we go to your room?" Cartman asked.

She nodded and they all headed there. As they sat down, Wendy on her bed, Craig and Kyle on a little couch she had in her room, and Cartman on the floor, they began to talk.

"I just saw a manly child." Craig muttered.

"That's Maruko. He's like a big kid. Always fooling around. I remember one time Kenny, Wendy, Cartman, the name to be unmentioned, and I were playing with water guns. In the middle of the game, he came out with a bandana wrapped around his head and his wife's eyeliner on his cheek, as if he was in war, and started to shoot us with a large pump water gun." Kyle explained.

"Oh, I remember that!" Wendy exclaimed.

"That day we were massacred. It was genocide…" Cartman said unhappily.

"I think I caught a cold after that. I was drenched." Wendy said thoughtfully.

"Wow… I didn't know people like that actually existed." Craig said in his apathetic demeanor.

"So anyways, what's up with you two?" Kyle said in a teasing manner as he signaled to Wendy and Craig.

"W-what!" Wendy asked.

"Don't think I didn't notice you two blushing near the shoe locker." Kyle smiled deviously.

"OOOOHH! GOT TOLD!" Cartman shouted.

Kyle threw a couch pillow at him. "Shut it, fatass. That's not even the right situation to say it in!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Craig said as he yawned.

"Come on, Wendy. Spill." Kyle ignored Craig, deeming him as a lost cause to try to pry information from.

Wendy glanced at Craig as if asking, _"Should I?"_

He shrugged and gave her a look that said, _"Do what you want."_

After a rather brief recap from chapter one to now, excluding the time she cried when she saw Stan in the arcade, and the time Craig asked if he could kiss her, Kyle had begun talking.

"Wow. So that's the case." He said rather surprised.

She nodded.

"I say you're all a bunch of pussies." Cartman said, playing with his phone.

"Well, now you have to tell us why you cut ties with Stan." Wendy bargained, ignoring Cartman's statement.

Kyle sighed in defeat. "I cut ties with Marsh because he was doing the exact same thing to me as he did to you. He ignored me. He was so consumed with his obsession to destroy your life that he ignored me and cast me off aside. With the way things were, we only walked each other home and sat next to each other for appearances. We weren't best friends for a long time. He doesn't even know anything about me anymore. So why should I stick around. Plus, I can tell he's planning to do something to you." He mentioned.

"What?" She asked surprised, and almost betrayed.

"He saw you two at the arcade, and we both saw you two running home in the rain. He somehow still thinks you're his property, which you never were in the first place. I don't think he wants anyone to come close to you." He explained.

"But why? Hasn't he done enough? Why should he care who I hang out with? We broke up in middle school; almost four years has past." She said in a distraught voice, confused and trying to reason out why this is still happening to her. "If he wanted revenge he should be satisfied." She said clasping her hair in frustration. "I don't understand what he still wants from me. He's taken everyone I cared for. He's taken You, Kenny, Bebe… he took Bebe…" She remembered sadly. "He made her into my enemy… what else does he want? I've been emotionally, psychologically, verbally, physically abused! What does he want from me!" She hid her face under her arms trying her already spilling tears.

Craig tried to hold back the urge to run over to her bed and comfort her. And he was almost about to do so until Kyle talked. "Physically?" He asked.

Wendy didn't say anything.

"I knew people bullied you… but did they ever hit you?" Kyle asked, almost frantic at the thought. Wendy was like a sister to him. How would anyone feel if their sister was hit?

"Some girls beat her up in middle school as she was walking home." Craig answered. "She was taken to the hospital."

"Is that why she was absent for a long time in middle school?" Kyle asked.

Wendy looked up in confusion, her brows furrowed in suspicion, and her eyes wet with fallen tears. "How do you know about that?" She asked Craig.

"I found you after it. I was walking to the bookstore afterschool when I saw them kicking and stomping you." He started to explain. "When I called out, they ran away before I could do or say anything. I took you to the hospital because you were bleeding badly."

"That was you!" She asked. "I heard someone's voice, and then I passed out. When I woke up in the hospital, the doctor said some kid with an expressionless…" She looked up at him in surprise. "… face…"

"Who did that to you?" Kyle asked.

"Just some girls." Wendy answered, not wanting to give away the names.

"Who?" Kyle persisted.

"Gonzalez-san (Heidi), Smith-san (Kelly), and Harth-san (Red)." She said.

"Did they catch you by surprise?" He asked.

"No… I just… Gonzalez-san (Heidi) slapped me, and then I think I lost it. I tackled her and started to punch her face, but the other two threw me to the ground and they all started kicking me." She explained.

"Don't lie for her. There was another one. I saw her kick you and run away with the other three." Craig said sternly.

"There was no one else." She said, averting her eyes.

"Say it, or I will." Craig threatened.

"Who else Wendy?" Kyle asked.

"She… it wasn't her fault. She didn't want to kick me, the others forced her because they said if she didn't they'd turn on her and kick her. She did it only once because she didn't have a choice." Wendy rambled.

"WHO didn't have a choice?" Kyle persisted almost angrily.

"Bebe…" She said finally.

"Bebe!" Kyle asked in surprise.

"She… it wasn't her fault. She didn't mean to kick me, she didn't want to. The others forced her. It wasn't her fault." Wendy said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Wendy…" Kyle began as he stepped forward to her and sat next to her. "Would you have kicked her if the positions switched?"

Without hesitation or thinking she answered, "Never!" Then she realized what Kyle was trying to do, but she blindly still tried to defend her. "I mean… maybe… who knows?"

"Without hesitation you answered. Without hesitation, you would have refused to kick her. Without hesitation, you would have been glad to have been beaten up like her in order to not betray her." He said. "Now, with hesitation she thought about it. With hesitation she saw herself being kicked in her mind and decided that her safety was more important that yours. With hesitation she decided you're not worth the pain. She kicked you. She hurt you. She betrayed you. Wendy, she is at fault. She's not your real friend, and she never was."

Wendy shut her eyes and covered her face with her hands. She choked back a sob. Kyle signaled for Craig to come over and take his seat, so that he could comfort her instead of himself. Craig did so and she started to cry in his lap and he stroked her hair. Kyle sat next to Cartman on the floor.

"I wonder what the outcome will be…" Cartman whispered to Kyle.

"Hopefully something good, but she's going to have to go through hell to get there. That's for sure." Kyle whispered back.

"And what about you?" Cartman asked.

"What about me?" Kyle quirked his brow.

"Where's your happy ending?" Cartman asked.

"I could ask the same to you." Kyle retorted.

"I guess we have none." Cartman shrugged as he kept playing a game on his phone.

"So what? If we don't have one… we'll make one." Kyle smirked to himself.

"You're so gay…" Cartman rolled his eyes as he passed the next level of the game on his phone.

"Shut up… so are you." Kyle elbowed him.

"Ow, Jew that hurt." He whispered.

"Crybaby." Kyle muttered under his breath.

"I hate you…" Cartman grumbled angrily as he beat his own high score.

"I hate you too." Kyle smiled as he sat back to lie on his back. All the while, Wendy cried her eyes out, but at least Craig was there to stroke her hair.

Although such sadness dwelled upon them, they at least had the comfort of knowing that they could feel such sadness. They were sad, but at the same time they were happy that they could feel such sadness. It made them feel alive and it made them feel human. The only way they could feel such sadness is if they felt such happiness. So they took the bad with the good. In a way, it was like a beautiful sadness.

A beautiful sadness that only belonged to them.

**A/N: The last little rant was thanks to Butters in Season Seven, Episode 14 "Raisins" of South Park. When Stan goes goth and Butters gives that speech after he was dumped and offered to join the goth club. **

**Also, there are at least two new characters coming up next chapter! YAY! The twins are coming to Japan from America! Can anyone guess who it is! Anyone at all? Come on! I'll write a little one-shot of whatever you want if you're the first to guess it!**

**Also, sorry for such a crappy chapter… I guess it was more of a filler chapter than anything. At least you finally met Maria and Maruko. God I love Maruko… he's like… Randy's bff. Not really, but personality wise I suppose. If you've seen Clannad (one of the best animes in the world)… Nagisa's father and Maruko and Randy would together form the Three Musketeers of Idiots. League of Idiots. Team Idiots!**

**Something like that, though Maruko resembles Nagisa's father more than Randy lol. He's all nutty and crazy and childish, but he can be wise and mature when needed. Randy can't… is he ever mature and wise? Let's just say Maruko **_**is**_** Nagisa's father in an alternate universe and bffs with Randy Marsh personality wise, but in the story they don't even know each other. Yeah… let's stick with that…**

… **I think I'm the idiot here…**

**Oh, did you think the little gift and poem Craig left Wendy was cute? Craig is a closet romantic. Craig would… be the kind to leave little cute and mushy texts and notes to Wendy, but for example flat out refuse to kiss her in public or admit to any of the mushy and cute things he would do. If they were to get engaged, Craig would be able to ask her in a poem so mushy and lovey dovey that any other self-proclaimed romantic guy out there would be too embarrassed to say, but he wouldn't be able to ask her in a restaurant or through a baseball stadium television. **

**Or at least that's how I portray him in this story. **

**One last thing: Mochi (which Maria mentioned) is basically rice cakes with bean paste inside. It's fermented rice flour (which is easier to find than you think) mixed with sugar and water (or milk). You heat it up and wait for it to become like a gooey substance. While waiting for it to heat up you get the bean paste. To make it you get regular red beans from the market, mash it up into mush and seriously put like three cups of sugar (full cups, no joke. People with diabetes- Kyle- beware) in it and then caramelize it by cooking it in steam cooker to make it cook faster. Then you put it in the freezer for a few minutes, and when you take it out it should still be hot, but not burning. You roll them up into little mini bowls and place them on a clear sheet. You take out the rice flour mix and you take one handful or little portion and make it flat. When that's done you put the bean paste ball inside and make the rice flour mix cover the bean paste into a little ball. Then you have mochi! That's how you make it, and it lasts for a long time and tastes good hot and cold. It's really sweet though, and not many people can eat more than one because it is so sweet. **

**How do I know so much about mochi and no other Japanese dish besides sushi…? Because I've made mochi for a school project. It came out awesome but so very sweet. If you actually want to make it, which it's pretty simple making it, look up how to make **_**Red Bean Paste Mochi**_** and go on from there. **


	9. The Embodiment of Adorableness

Finally the summer ended and school resumed. Unfortunately, school work resumed and teachers asked for the summer homework that was supposed to be done. Wendy had done all of hers since the beginning. One day she finished part of it, the next another part, and so on. She had it finished after a week, as expected from the Class President Representative. Craig on the other hand waited till the last minute to start and at the end after an hour of trying decided it wasn't worth it. Kyle had done it all, a part one week, and another part the other week, so on. Cartman did the same exact thing as Craig, but he didn't actually try to do it. He waited till the last minute, but snuck into Kyle's room to copy it all (while he was asleep!). In other news, fortunately, the school festival finally came! The Chocolate factory was to be opened on the second day of the return of classes. All day was dedicated to the festival and everyone was invited as such the tradition for all schools. Parents, students, and students from other schools were allowed to come.

On that day however, the students of class 2B were excited and giddy because two new students were to transfer to their class. Two new students who happened to be foreign exchange students. Two new students who happened to be twins. Two new students who happened to be Americans. Two new students who happened to be blonde with blue eyes. So of course everyone was incredibly giddy and anxious. As Wendy, the Class President Representative, announced the excitement of the day, the teacher returned with two students waiting out the door, completely hidden from their new classmates' eyes.

Mr. Garrison was the assigned teacher for this class. He was rumored to be gay and rumored to have had a sex changed, despite that this was the second time all of the students (how they were ALL transferred to that class again, no one knows) had this teacher, they knew very well that those rumors were in fact, and unfortunately, true. Not that they were against gays and people with sex changes, but because Ms. Garrison was disturbingly ugly and the person itself (woman or man) was vulgar and crude. Also, he was just a bad teacher in general. Despite that, he came in and took his spot at the podium as Wendy sat down, as well anxiously awaiting the two classmates.

"We have two new students, as you have all heard, with us today. They come from America, so be nice and don't you fucking fuck around with their ignorance about our culture!" As I said, bad teacher. He was unknowingly insulting them as he was trying to defend them. For all he knew, they most likely weren't ignorant about Japanese culture. Wouldn't you try to learn as much about a culture you could before going to live in it? "Anyways, meet…" The anticipation of the students grew thrice fold as the teacher paused.

"Leopold and Marjorine Scotch."

The two came into the classroom. The boy, Leopold Scotch, was the same height as his sister and his features mirrored her in every way. They both had a pointy tipped nose and they both had thin but prominent lips. They both were skinny and petite, but Marjorine Scotch had small traces of womanly curves. They were almost pure blonde and their blue eyes were radiant and clear. Rosy cheeks, small mouths and ears, large almond eyes, and white creamy skin. They were like a stereotype in appearance. Leopold Scotch had short, choppy hair that fit him very well. He wasn't handsome, well, I guess you could say he was. He was very attractive, but not in the way of dashing or suave or handsome… just extremely cute. Like beyond the proportions of cuteness. So was Marjorine, but she had her blonde hair in two ponytails to the side and her bangs were pinned up with a flower hair pin. She had green bows that held her ponytail and two more flower pins, one on one side and the other on the other side of her hair near her face. They were both the embodiment of adorable. No seriously, a baby puppy couldn't compete.

The only real difference between the two was that Leopold carried a sort of shy demeanor, and Marjorine seemed to be rather confident and outgoing as she walked in.

"Do any of you have anything to say to your new classmates?" Mr. Garrison spoke VERY slow as if they were retarded.

"Yes. My name is Marjorine Scotch. It's a pleasure to meet you all. This is my brother Leopold Scotch. We are so happy to be in Japan." She began, her voice sweet and soft and resembling a child.

"P-please call me Butters… if it's okay with you…" Leopold said aloud, his voice resembling a child's too, as he blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Did you hear about the School Festival we are having? I hear they don't have that in America. Do you know what it is?" Mr. Garrison said slowly again.

"No, they don't have it in America. Despite that I have a vague understanding of what it is. Each class does something and people from other classes visit them… right?" Marjorine said in very well spoken Japanese.

"Okay, then. Testaburger-san, come and explain it to them what they have to do." He called for Wendy to rise to them.

As Wendy past the desks she heard Heidi whisper, "Why does she get to talk to them first? It pisses me off." Wendy ignored it and kept walking with a smile.

"Hello," She bowed. "My name is Testaburger Wendy. I'm the Class President Representative. Our theme for our class this year is a _Chocolate Factory_. We prepare and bake chocolates for the incoming students. There are four teams. Team A, B, C, and D. Team A and B are in charge of the first shift. Team A serves while Team B cooks. Teams C and D are the same but in the second shift. We have an easy job for you two. All you have to do is change into the costumes we prepared for you and wait outside, greeting the students to come in. We didn't want you to feel left out so we decided to include you, but with an easy task since you just arrived. I bet you want to see the other classes, so I'll let you decide what you guys want to do. You could take the first shift or the second, or split. Although I'm not so sure you're keen with the idea of splitting." She finally finished.

"We're splitting." Marjorine said without hesitiation.

"W-what!" Butters said, obviously not wanting her to leave.

"Come on, you're never going to make friends with me around. I always talk for you, but today you're going to talk for yourself. I'll take the second shift so I can come back and point to you the fun classes to go to." She said pinching her brother's cheeks.

"But—" Butters whined.

"But nothing." She confirmed. She turned to Wendy. "Please take care of him. I entrust him to you, Class President." She said pushing her brother in front of Wendy.

"Umm… ok. Thank you. We will all make sure to treat him friendly. Why don't you change into your costumes? You can go with the girls to change, and you with the boys, Butters... is it?" She asked.

He nodded, hiding behind his sister.

Later all the girls went to change into the girl's bathroom and visa versa for the boys.

"So why do you want us to call you Butters?" Kenny asked.

"Huh? W-well…" He hid his face with his hands while blushing. "All the kids at my old school did so. I'm just used to it. Even my parents call me that."

"Wow, even your parents. Do you live with your parents? Or do you live with host parents?" Clyde asked.

"Host parents." He answered looking into the ground.

"Oh, we made a costume for you, hope it fits. If not we made it so you could fold the pants up and tuck in the shirt. The jacket might be a bit big though." Kenny said giving the jacket to Butters.

"T-thank you!" Butters said taking the costume.

"So do they really eat cheeseburgers every day in America?" Cartman asked Butters.

"Of course the first question you ask him relates to food, tubby." Kyle snorts.

"What did I say about calling me tubby, Kahl?" Cartman shouted.

They began their loud fighting as they changed their clothes.

"Don't worry about them, they are always bickering." Gregory mentioned. "Though I suggest you don't hang out with them. They aren't welcomed among us anymore."

"Huh? Why?" Butters asked.

"Well, because… it's a long complicated story that we'll tell you later. Just don't talk to them much. Especially the skinny one called Kyle." He said.

"Umm… ok." Butters nodded.

After they were done fighting Cartman turned his attention back to Butters. "Wait… so _do_ you all eat hamburgers every day?"

"Umm… I'm sorry. I've been told not to talk to you." Butters said as he hid his head in embarrassment. Was this boy going to be a bishonen-moe-uke character 24/7? He seriously blushed a lot.

"Oh… I see. Those fags got to you. Well fuck you. I just wanted to know about hamburgers." Cartman spout with an attitude. "If you want to apologize do it and tell me quick. Also go get me a juice box." God, he never let a chance go by to manipulate or order someone around. Being this boy was so naïve and painfully uke, he decided that he will be his new victim/errand-boy.

"I'm sorry. Actually, we don't all eat hamburgers every day. Some of us, not many, actually do. We do eat them often, but honestly I don't even like hamburgers that much. The only I'll ever eat is the ones my sister makes." He answered. "Where do I get juice boxes here?"

"Don't listen to the fatass. He likes to order people around. Nice to meet you, I'm Broflovski Kyle. Sorry if my last name isn't Japanese, my parents and grandparents are Jewish." He said with a smile.

Butters looked at Kyle. He looked like someone you could trust. He seemed very polite and nice. He just seemed to have a problem with the fat kid who wanted to know about hamburgers. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Then again, when he glanced to the other boys who were dressing, most of them were glaring at him as if telling him not to answer or to ignore him, especially a boy with raven black hair and a built form.

"Nice to meet you, bye." He said quickly before running to the other guys. Butters felt kind of guilty and rude after that. He wanted to make friends with Kyle more than he wanted to make friends with the other boys. Actually, maybe not… he noticed another boy in the far corner who wasn't even paying attention to anyone. He was simply changing into his costume and constantly checking his phone. As Butters was about to approach him out of curiosity and interest, he was stopped by a hand. The hand belonged to the boy with raven black hair and the built form.

"He's also off-limits." He said sternly.

"Why are they off-limits?" Butters asked the boy.

"Because they suck. Now, I'm going to make this quite simple. Either you're with us, or you're with them." He said.

"I… I don't know…" Butters said honestly, a bit scared.

"Just join us." Said Token sympathetically to Butters.

Butters nodded, unsure of the situation and of what to do. If the most of them said those three where bad news, then they were bad news… right?

Moreover on the other side of the hallways laid the girl's bathroom.

"Your brother is so cute!" Kelly exclaimed to Marjorine.

"I know right! He's like a small child you want to protect." She squealed. She loved her brother more than anything. She always watched out for him as an older sister, although they were twins. Technically she was the oldest, considering she was born two minutes before him.

"You are too." Red said. "You remind me of a little girl. Oh, you're so cute!" Red giggled.

"Thank you." Marjorine smiled.

"So do you like Japan?" Bebe asked.

"Oh I love it. It's so much cleaner than America!" She said with a chipper tone.

"Where did you used to live before you came here? I mean, what part of America?" Heidi asked.

"Well, actually, America is the whole continent. You guys should really start referring it to the United States. And I lived in South Park. It's a small mountain town in Colorado. It's in the Midwest of the U.S., but it's so cold!" She said.

"Cold?" Red asked.

"Oh my God! It always snowed! Always! It's like eight to nine months of winter there." She giggled. "I always wore jackets and gloves and scarfs. I'm just so happy to be here where the weather is normal by the seasons. I want to wear cute tank tops and short shorts!" She laughed.

"Oh my God. My mom has a friend that moved to America- I mean, the United States. She said that everyone is Christian." Heidi said.

"Not everyone. There are Catholics down south in Texas, South Florida, New Mexico, and South California, Christians in the west. Then there are a ton of Mormons in Utah. There are a lot of Baptists in the South. I've met some Jews and Arabs too. I'm not so sure about what the main religion is in the East Coast… but I guess there's a bit of everything in New York. There are a lot of Athiests, at least that I know of. Finally, I know in rural parts there are Jehovah Witnesses. In fact… there are tons of religions everywhere in the United States!" She finished.

"Wow! I knew they were diverse, but that much!" Bebe asked.

"Yep. Oh, and I saw a lot of Japanese people in California once when I went there. My aunt lives there." She smiled.

Marjorine turned to see the class president all alone in the corner of the bathroom changing, not joining in the conversation. She frowned a bit, noticing that she seemed a bit lonely.

"Do you have any questions about the United States?" Marjorine asked Wendy.

Wendy turned to her, surprised she was talking to her. "Oh… not really. I'll just get in the way." She smiled sadly.

"Yeah, let her be. She's not that important anyways." Heidi said, putting on her skirt.

"I suggest you don't even look at her. She's not worth your time." Kelly said.

"God! You guys are mean. She's all alone in the corner." Marjorine whined.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Just keep talking and have fun." Wendy smiled at Marjorine.

"And we're not mean. In fact she is the mean one! She treated her ex-boyfriend horribly, the little slut." Heidi commented.

Wendy didn't even flinch. Marjorine took notice of how Wendy acted, and figured she was used to this.

"What does that have to do with anything? What her ex-boyfriend and she do is their problem. What does that have to do with you?" She honestly asked.

"Well, for once he's our friend. He's done nothing wrong and she cheats on him." Heidi began ranting.

"I did not cheat on him." Wendy said apathetically before leaving the bathroom.

"She's lying. Don't worry about that slut. Just ignore her and have fun out there." Red smiled.

Marjorine smiled back, but she it was a fake one. She was still worried about the Class President. Seriously… what do her relationship problems have to do with these girls? They sound as if she had cheated on them instead of her ex-boyfriend.

After changing they all went into the class room. As Marjorine was walking with the other girls from the bathroom, she saw Butters run to her. He collided with her and hugged her as if he hadn't seen her for years.

"Did you make friends?" She asked Butters with a smile.

He nodded. "I think so."

"Okay, no let's go back to class." She smiled.

He nodded again and smiled back.

Wendy stood up at the podium when they all entered class. "Okay, so Teams A and B stay here because the School Festival begins in ten minutes. Do you have everything set up?"

Teams A and B all said yes. Wendy then went to talk to Butters.

"Now Butters, all you have to do is stand in front of the entrance so that when people walk by you greet them with a 'Welcome to the Chocolate Factory'. Don't be afraid to add something happy." She smiled.

"Teams C and D are off to search for other classes. We'll be sure to be back at lunch time!" She said, and with that, Teams C and D, plus Marjorine, left.

Marjorine stopped in front of Butters. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

He nodded as he blushed. "You'll be back at lunch time, right, Margy?" He asked as he looked up at her with big eyes.

"Sure I will, Leo. I'll be back before you know it. The other kids will stay with you. If you do well I'll treat you with my special ginger cake." She smiled.

He blushed and smiled really big and glomped her. "Your ginger cake is sooooo good, Margy!"

She giggled. "Try and make your voice louder when you greet people. And when the second shift starts, I want you to follow the person you most get along with in the groups." She said patting his head.

He nodded, his hands in little fists covering his mouth.

Most of the class was watching and they all had blushes on their faces. They were about to cry or hug them. The two sounded like little kids and they were so cute and attached to each other. It was like two little kittens share food with each other… seriously, they are the embodiment of adorableness.

As the Teams and Marjorine left Butters was determined to stay at the door to welcome people with his louder voice, just like his dear sister told him to.

Wendy caught up with Craig, as they all went their ways. They met with Kyle and Cartman too and decided to move along to the first class that caught their interests.

**A/N: Marjorine and Butters! They are the new characters…**

**I didn't expect to write this chapter today… so I guess I didn't give anyone a chance to compete for an answer. So I'll give you all another chance:**

**Marjorine ends up with someone. Can anyone guess who? Whoever does first will win a fanfiction from me dedicated to you, about whatever you want! **

**Also… I couldn't resist… I had to make Butters the ultimate uke. **

**Also about the religion rant… I just… I'm in an **_**AP Human Geography**_** class and I was doing my homework the other day. It had to do with religion and language. One of the test questions was about where the Catholics are located in the U.S. and it's usually where the Hispanic immigrants settle. I live in Miami, so that was an EASY question lol. Also, most Mormons ARE in Utah. They migrated to that state to separate themselves from the other religions so that they can start there and be accepted among their own kind. Also, Baptists and Christians are in North Florida and in the Bible Belt. Now I don't know much about the upper East Coast like New York and Pennsylvania. I've been there before, but it was for a short vacation when I was little. Another thing, South Park, the original town, is the exact opposite of Miami. It's summer 9 months (and apparently this year 12 months) a year, and winter or fall the other two. Seriouslah… I'm sick and fed up of the heat! I want the cold! The cold! I'm tired of not being about to wear winter clothes (which are so cute), and I'm tired of walking home and having to take a shower because I'm drenched in sweat! I'm tired of having to go to the supermarket and Walmart and EVERYONE that works there mostly, if not completely, only speaks Spanish. I'm tired of the humidity with tortures my hair (that's why I cut it boy short… THE HEAT!) I'm tired of wearing sunscreen every day because of the sun. You know that people here where jackets a lot? Especially teenagers. Why? Because the sun burns our skin! (Also because our classes are freezing). I'm tired of the time that when winter comes (and it's not even that cold, like 60 degrees) all the bimbos in my school where scarfs, thick jackets, gloves, hats… but sandals? The fuck is up with that!**

**Did I mention I HATE with a strong, deep, unrated passion this miserable city one calls Miami! I HATE it here! I want to go back to Gainesville! My glorious home town! (if you don't know that's where the Gators are in Florida) Or at least waaaaaaay up north like in Colorado or Chicago where it snows! Plus I despise beaches! Also, who cares about nightclubs! I'm not even old enough to go! Why would anyone love this miserable city! Miami Heat sucks and the Dolphins suck even more! And don't even MENTION the Marlins to me!**

**Sorry… I ranted too much on Miami. **

**Who actually reads my Author's Notes? Anyone?**


End file.
